This Cullen Has Paws
by Shenelle101
Summary: Post Eclipse: Bella and Jacob were riding their motorcycles. Bella got hurt. Badly. She needed blood. She needed it bad. He gave her. He's also a fully developed werewolf. Does Edward become aware of this? Maybe not...until...
1. I Appreciate That

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey there readers! Here's a little remix of what happens after Eclipse. Yup, it's pre-Breaking Dawn. Jacob still hates Edward...Edward still hates Jacob...And they both still love Bella. Hope you enjoy...this one is a bit different. Thanks for reading, and here's the first chap of THIS CULLEN HAS PAWS. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nope, don't own any of the characters. But thanks Stephenie Meyer, for creating such characters that has made all of us criminals. We all want to steal Edward...Jacob...Bella...Jasper...Emmett...everyoneee...from you. That doesn't look too good on us now does it?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

JACOB BLACK

I ran until I reached this neat little clearing, with a waterfall, surrounded by grass too green. The river's water was crystal clear and the flowers were nothing but breathtaking. This was where I would stay. I moved around, scoping out the place. Nice. Untouched by bloodsuckers, free of wolves and full of wildlife. My kind of place. Definitely.

I settled in, lying down on the grass. Wow, was it soft. I wasn't exactly tired enough to sleep, but what was I going to do? I was well 600 miles away from home- if I could call it that, again- and hopefully out of hearing distance. This was my third stop since that day. It's been five days. Five days since the last day I saw her. I shuddered at the memory, determining whether I should let the pain take me or fight it. I was tired of fighting. I sighed, and let it take me. It washed over me, and I whimpered in the force of it.

I remembered that day. What hurt the most was remembering what she told me...about what she'd seen. She saw us together...with our kids. Kids. Bella and Jacob's kids.

No. I blocked the thoughts that came, out of my head.

_Oh, Bella. You always tried but you could never hurt my body...but you did one hell of a lot to my heart, love. _

I fell asleep.

I awoke to the birds chirping and the water rushing down the river. I felt the atmosphere, how happy a mood it radiated. How I wished I could actually enjoy it. I saw flashes of trees and blurs of colour in my head. Nope. Six hundred miles did nothing to affect our seeing. I couldn't quite tell whose eyes I was seeing through, but it didn't matter, so long as they didn't come for me. I walked over to the river to have myself a drink when another image flew through my head. I groaned in frustration. My head snapped up at the sound of twigs crunching.

A greyish wolf stood before me, glaring with her eyes. It was Leah.

Great.

_You know, Leah, there was a reason I came out here, away from you all. Was it so necessary to find me? I know you crave my company but I need to have time alone._ I had mastered the skill of sounding sarcastic through my thoughts. Ha, she got the hint. _If you can just get lost, that would be a great help._

_Oh shut up, kid. I don't need you lecturing me right about now. And please note I didn't come here by my own will. I was _glad_ you left. I didn't have to drool over that leech lover every minute like before. But Sam? He wasn't too pleased. Do you have any idea how worried everyone is for you? Billy? Quil, Embry, Sam? Not me,I was happy! But no, we have to look for _you_. I was helping the pack, _I_ had no choice. If I did I would-_

_Oh would you give it a rest, Leah! You've gotten your point across. You're the most annoying, self-absorbed, self-centered creature on the planet! You've seen through my eyes and you know how hard it is for me but you still seem terribly intent on making it worse! Don't you see how dreadfully painful it is without your babbling much less with it? It hurts, Leah! Dammit, it hurts. But I'll be quiet because I know that you don't give one crap about it. You care for nothing and no one but yourself. It's disgusting and I doubt it'll ever change. So leave. But get this. You were an alright girl before, but now, you need to know where you stand in my mind. _I glared at her, and hissed, _at the l_owest_ place possible._

I felt a sharp pain stab me in the stomach and I winced. I knew that my words hit her hard. I walked away from her, keen on staying in this beautiful place, waiting for her to leave. I heard a rustle of leaves and I was glad yet guilty that she was leaving. Suddenly, I felt lighter, without as much pain as I was feeling before. I turned around to see Leah kneeling down, her hair falling over, all human. She was sobbing and the guilt I felt was strong. I had to fix this; otherwise Sam was going to... I got rid of the thought. I transformed, easily and returned to the spot I was once standing in. We were both naked, but I was unashamed, and so was she. We'd seen worse.

My human emotions flooded me and the immense guilt I felt was overwhelming. I had to keep reminding myself that she deserved it. Leah fully deserved what she got.

I was forcing my eyes away from her when she spoke my name. "Jacob, stop."

I looked at her to see her eyes closed and her breathing carefully controlled. Her voice actually sounded sincere, free of the usual jeering tone.

"You are...you are absolutely right," she managed to choke out. "I am horrible, disgusting, everything you said. There's no excuse for anything I've done and I know the damage I've caused but...I'm begging, just really look at it from my point of view. I know it's pointless because you do see through my eyes, when we phase but I _mean_ it. I understand how terribly difficult it is for you and believe me it's the same for me but I'm not as strong as you, Jacob. You have a power I don't have, that I could only wish I had, and you are able to deal with all this so much better than me. You're so right! God, you're right. I can never deal with this the way you do. And I doubt I'll ever be able to but please understand that I can't take it. I know I'm not making any sense right now, but I...can't..." her voice broke and fresh tears flowed down her face.

I stooped beside her and her gaze met mine. "Leah," I said slowly, "I appreciate that." It was all I had to say for her to get my message. She opened up to me. She still had no reason to do the things she did, but she confessed, she admitted her weakness, she was truthful. She knew I could feel similar emotions and I could understand. Leah would be Leah, she wouldn't change. But atleast I heard her speak, heard her when she was vulnerable. Yes, she got my message.

She nodded, and wiped away the tears. "Now, for the reason I came here, let's get you home kid."

She stopped for a moment and looked at me, all sincerity gone. Wow, that was quick. "And please don't think of _her_ right now. It's honestly sickening."

I rolled my eyes and suppressed the slight feeling of anger. "Whatever, Leah."

We transformed. I phased more quickly, obviously. We ran.

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

"Hold my hand, please." I put my hand out to my side, waiting for Edward to grasp it. "What's he thinking?"

Edward turned to smile at me. "He's in a good mood. Watching the game." Typical.

We walked inside, ready to tell Charlie about our engagement. He was already sitting in the living room on the sofa.

"Good day, Charlie," Edward said politely, snapping my father out of his tv daze.

"Edward? Bella?" he turned to see us there, hand in hand, and added, "Oh, you're home early." Silly Charlie.

My fingers played around with the ring on my finger, and I began to turn red.

"Dad, you know how much I love Edward right? And how much he loves me?"

His face became slightly suspicious and he nodded, slowly. I brought my left hand up to fix my hair, nervous, only to realise what a big mistake it was.

Charlie's face turned flat, with no emotion, and he stared at me. "No, Bella." He switched off the television and stormed out of the living room. Before he pelted out the door he grabbed his jacket and belt. The cruiser roared to life and disappeared.

I turned to into Edward's chest and began to cry. Why could I not cry for every single event of my life?

"It's okay, Bella, it's okay. Come on. We need to find him. He was headed for the station. It's okay, love, he's not totally against it." He kept running his fingers through my hair and he said this, his other hand gently patting my back.

I watched him with slightly red eyes. "How do you know that? He said no."

Of course Edward would know. He could hear Charlie's thoughts. But still.

"Come on. We'll go to the station and you'll talk to him. I would love to be with you when you do, but, I think by yourself, you can get through to him."

Still sobbing, I held on to him while he walked me to the Volvo. We were two streets away from the house when a look of shock flickered across Edward's face. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Charlie's not at the station." He looked across at me and quickly added, "He's safe. Don't worry Bella. Your father has parked his car on the next street, sitting and debating whether he should return or not." He explained.

I was surprised by this. So that's what Edward meant when he said he wasn't totally against it. We rounded the corner to see the cruiser there, surely, parked with my father inside. I hesitated, wanting Edward to come with me. "You can do it, Bella. He wants to speak with you."

I was never one for talks. Neither was Charlie. Wishing to be over with it, I jumped out of the Volvo, nearly tripping in the rush, and clumsily made my way over to the passenger side of the van. I knocked and he jumped. I opened the door and seated myself comfortably. He kept sneaking glimpses at the ring.

I hated this. "Pretty isn't it?" I started off slowly, turning my hand so that the light glinted of the gems there. I turned to face him and sighed. "He isn't that bad, dad." What an understatement. " You know how much I love him. You see the way he makes me smile, how I can't get enough of him. I won't freak you out with how intensely in love we both are but I _need_ your permission, dad. I could have gone and gotten married without you knowing but he wouldn't allow it...and I wouldn't allow it."

"Bella, are you sure?" He was asking whether I was sure I wanted to do this.

"Yes."

"_Really_ sure?"

"_Absolutely _sure."

"You know, I knew it was coming."

"I was thinking that, yes."

"But, you're so young."

"I know."

"I think I might let you go ahead."

"I'm waiting for the yes, dad."

"I know... But I won't deny you, Bella. You're a good girl. You did things in a way that your mother and I were always so very proud of you. You chose well."

"You're admitting it?" I teased.

"I always refused to believe he was good after he left you... I just can't see you hurt, Bella. Father's intuition." He grinned. I nodded.

"I understand."

"But I know it'll last. I know how strong your bond is. You both won't...you won't be like your mother and myself."

He sounded so sad.

"And how do you know that?" I asked quietly, not sure if he'll answer.

"I loved your mother very much, Bella." Charlie was really opening up. He didn't seem as uncomfortable as before. "More than you can imagine, and she, the same. It wasn't a false love, it was real. It was strong. But...even though I could have given the world to her, it's nothing close to you and Edward. He'll give you the Universe. I've never seen anything like it, and your mother said the same thing. It was only a matter of time."

I was surprised Charlie had so much insight on my relationship, so much to say. When did he become so perceptive?

"Dad, I appreciate that." I looked up at him with meaningful eyes. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Yes."

"So... Mister Charlie Swan, will you attend your daughter's wedding and walk her down the aisle?" I hated the mushy stuff, but it actually sounded like something Edward would say. I smiled to myself.

"Yes, I will."

We both smiled at that moment, and he leaned over to hug me. "I know you're not making any mistake, Bella. Atleast, I hope I do. Just remember, everything is the same. You still have to go to college and do your work... which I know you will." He chuckled and released me. "So, when's the wedding? Next year or...?"

I opened the door, ready to dart out of the minute I told him. "Umm...a bit sooner..."

"When exactly is sooner?" His face was flushed light pink.

One foot out on the ground. My second foot on the ground.

"Bella?"

I was out. I turned to face him. "August thirteenth."

I spared a second, only to see my father's face flush bright red. As I slammed the door shut, I realised what great timing I had. I heard a muffled, _"BELLA_!" which was definitely an earsplitting sound if you were in the car. I hurried over to the silver vehicle and jumped in. Edward gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm proud of you. You were great."

"Which part did you enjoy the most? The body or the ending?" I asked, meaning it to be a rhetorical question.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Every part of it." He widened his smile to show his dazzling teeth. I nearly fell off the seat.

Charlie gave me his approval, although I wasn't sure if it still counted after that last minute. Let's hope it does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Whoopie. Hope you review! Really do. Anyone can do it...click the little button that says Go, down to the left corner, and write a few words...criticise or compliment, I'll read either and be happy. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Making Memories

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Firstly I'd like to thank my betas and my reviewers. Awesome motivation. This chapter is more eventful than the last, and is the first of many interesting chaps. So read and leave me a comment, Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Twilight...or any characters here.**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**..**

**.**

BELLA SWAN

Alice was flipping through some magazine with different designs of flower arrangements. I was surprised she even needed ideas; Alice never ran out of different ways to do things. Never.

"Come on, Bella. Help me choose."

"I don't understand why the flowers have to be such a huge deal, Alice. You know I hate having too many fancy stuff all in one place." I made a face.

"Please, not again. You promised me my fun, remember?" Her pretty features turned into a perfect pout.

I groaned and added, "Don't remind me. Well, I'm not having any part in it."

I settled myself on the sofa, and she continued to browse through the large pile of magazines and books next to her on the table, her face lighting up into a smile when she saw something special. I sighed. Alice will be Alice.

There were nine days till the wedding. I shuddered at the thought of the wedding. Of course, I had gotten accustomed to this idea of being married, but I couldn't resist the shudder every so often. I was going to be Isabella Swan for only nine more days. Nine days. And I was going to be human for only ten more days. I was leaving my human ways behind me, as well as all the people I loved...Renee, Charlie...Jacob. I was over all this already. I had accepted this fact a long time now. But, no matter what, there'd always be the thought of what _could_ have been...

I re-focused my mind on my last days as Bella Swan. What was I going to do, to make these days memorable? I wanted to spend my time with those who made life in Forks for me comfortable. Already, I had a list in my head. Charlie and I had never spent any father daughter time together. I laughed at that, trying to picture Charlie and myself fishing. That would have never gone over well. The laughter quickly subsided, as I realised I would never again be able to have a chance to do it. It was now or never. Fishing? No. Not me. A game? I hated television, but, it was the least I could do.

Jessica had already gone off to college, saying she had some final preparations, her dorm, schedules to fix... Angela was leaving soon, after my wedding. Maybe we could both go to Port Angeles, shop for her school outfits or just watch a movie. And then there was Jacob...

No doubt I had spent a great deal of time in La Push since I came to Forks, but things between Jacob and me were over. I told him goodbye already. Would he still want to spend time with me, after that day? I wasn't sure if I myself was willing.

No, Jacob had helped me a lot. He was my best friend. Was.

Still, I wanted to leave good memories behind me. Edward kept telling me that. I would. I wouldn't have the last memory of Jake be with me crying, and him on his bed, injured and in pain.

"Umm, Alice, can you manage on your own?"

She eyed me like I was crazy.

"Bella," she laughed, "You're not doing anything to begin with. Yup, I can manage. You want to go?"

"On second thought, no. I'll stay. Edward will take me home later."

I got up and turned to her, "I'm just going to take a walk outside, okay?"

She nodded and I walked out of the room.

.

..

...

..

.

Later that evening, I had returned home and decided to give Jacob a call.

"No, Bella. I don't think that will be a good idea." Jacob's voice was low and...sad.

"Okay, Jake. I'm sorry I bothered you. Bye," I said, regretting even calling him. Why did I think he'd want to spend time with me again?

He didn't say goodbye. He hung up, and I heard only the dial tone.

It was evident I made the wrong choice. Jacob would never want to see my face ever again. I was stupid enough to think he would want to have one more day with me, before I became his enemy- the vampire.

I had completed two of my other wishes. Angela now owned an entire closet of new clothes for her first semester at college, thanks to a lengthy shopping trip at Port Angeles and another at Seattle. It was a nice experience, full of meaningful chatter and perfect for memories. Today, I spent a gruelling six hours in front of the television with Charlie, watching reruns of baseball games, football matches, and soccer matches. It was horrible, and though Charlie seemed as uncomfortable as I was, he was happy. He didn't understand at first, why I wanted to watch sports with him, but he didn't complain. Painful as it was, I enjoyed seeing him yell at the players, even though the game happened months ago.

Now, Jacob didn't wish to be in my company. I understood, though. He had a perfect reason. I was about to go up to my room when the phone rang. It wasn't Jacob, that was for sure.

"Bella?" a low husky voice murmured.

"Jake!"

"I'm- I'm sorry. Would you still like to come over?" He still sounded sad, but this time, it felt like he was sad I would decline him.

"Of course, Jake! How does nine sound?" What made him change his mind?

"Perfect." I could easily picture him grinning, his face set in the way my Jacob used to be.

"Bye."

"Bye, Bells."

I was happy. Jacob did want to be with me, after all. This was comforting, yet unnerving. I knew he had given me up, decided to let me go, but the feelings were still there. However, I was still smiling when I reached my room.

I walked in to see the perfect face of the most beautiful vampire sitting on my bed.

His bronzy hair was messy, his dark eyes scorching. "You're in a good mood." He chuckled.

"I'm going over to La Push tomorrow. You know, spend one more day with Jacob." He smiled, too, not feeling a hint of jealousy. He fully understood why I was going there. He'd told me to do so himself. I will have my last memory of Jacob be on good terms.

"That's nice then. You've taken my suggestion seriously." He got up and walked over to me, gently placing his hands on my shoulders, and bending his head so that our eyes were level.

I was momentarily dumb. I could only nod. He chuckled again, and kissed me. My brain had gone on stand-by when he touched me, and now that his lips were on mine, it had shut down completely. Before I knew it, he stopped and was leading me to the bed.

"Okay, Bella. Time to sleep, love." I obediently lay down, pushing the covers aside. How could you not listen to that velvety voice? He pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. He lay down and turned towards me.

He played with my hair and asked, conversationally, "How did your day with Charlie go?" He knew, of course, having read my father's mind, but he wished to know my side of the story.

I finally regained the ability to use words. "Fine. It wasn't the best, but it was nice. I think he would have preferred fishing, but I just couldn't handle that. Still, I see Charlie really loves his sports."

"Did he show any sign of contentment?"

I thought about that. "He seemed so. Never said."

"Well, he did appreciate today. He feels good to know you sacrificed your time with me to be with him."

We both laughed. Every minute, I was with Edward. I guess I could believe Charlie thought that.

"Mmm." I snuggled closer to Edward, taking in his scent.

"It's good you're going to La Push tomorrow. I'm going hunting. Esme, Alice and Jasper will stay. Atleast you'll have the wolves to protect you while you're there."

"Mm hmm." Though it seemed like nothing he said registered in my head, it did. Every word. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were going with him. His eyes were too dark. It was good that they were going. Everyone else would be here. I was sure Alice would go if it weren't for the wedding. In my head, I thought about what I was going to do with Jacob. Something that held meaning to both of us.

..

...

..

.

JACOB BLACK

"Bye."

I didn't reply. I hung up, instead. Why did Bella suddenly want to come over? I wasn't getting over her. So I definitely didn't want to be around her.

Okay, who was I kidding? Of course I wanted to be with Bella. There was absolutely no doubt about that. But her wedding was in a few days. Her invitation had said August thirteenth. I kept asking myself the question again and again. Why would Bella want to be with me? Especially after that day? There was no point to it. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv. After two minutes, I gave up, too restless to watch the show in peace.

I picked up the phone. I dropped the receiver and took a step away before I stepped back next to the phone. Undecided, I finally got the nerve to dial her number. Had she changed her mind after that last conversation?

She agreed, surprisingly, and told me she'd be here at nine. Wow. I was nervous, not exactly sure how to act around her.

I kept thinking about this until I went outside. It was my day to keep watch with Seth. Every day, two wolves guarded La Push.

Before I phased, I decided that I would be normal. I would be the Jacob that Bella had always relied on to make her smile, to calm her, to reassure her...though those days were long gone. Tomorrow, I would be me, relaxed, happy and calm. Of course, I wouldn't be able to hold her hand and treat her like before...but I will be Jacob. Just Jacob.

I phased.

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

"Bella!" Jake grinned at me when the truck came to a stop. Edward finally thought that I would be fine driving by myself. He seemed genuinely glad. I felt all warm inside, seeing Jacob healthy and walking and smiling.

He picked me up and hugged me, not like a wolf, but like a bear. He didn't appear to feel awkward. With a calmness just _radiating_ from him, I couldn't help but be comfortable.

"Hi, Jacob."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well," I started off, "I was hoping we could ride our bikes, but the sun is so bright, how about a walk on the beach?" I asked hopefully.

"Great."

We drove in my truck and stopped by the trail to go down to the beach.

"How are you?" he asked me. I could sense that this wasn't an ordinary inquiry as to how was my well-being.

"Good. The wedding is four days away." I looked up at him, afraid to see how he responded to that. His face was unreadable, but he didn't look upset, which was good. "Alice is going crazy, with all the preparations, but she's enjoying it all. I'm getting accustomed to the fact that I'll no longer be Bella Swan. That's why I wanted to come today. So I could spend one of my last days as Bella Swan with you."

He stopped.

"Really?"

"Yup," I nodded.

"Wow." I could tell he felt honoured. "I feel honoured." Wow.

He did feel honoured.

"Yeah, our last meeting..." I trailed off, "Well, I'm making memories with all my favourite people. I shopped with Angela, watched sports with Charlie, and I'm here with you."

"Oh."

"Mm hmm."

"That's nice. So, did you just want to ride our bikes or was there something else?"

"You see, I wanted to do something that was important to us both. Jake, remember what we used to do almost every day?" It was such a touchy subject...our time together. I had to phrase everything very carefully.

"Of course, we used to go in the garage and work on the motorcycles."

"Right. So I wanted our last time together to be with our bikes," I said, my eyes down. In a way, I kind of finalized our last ever meeting. And he knew it, too.

There was silence in which we looked everywhere but at each other. We had stumbled upon our special spot without realising it. He sat down first on the white tree trunk, and I sat on the ground. The sand was warm, the sun hot.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells."

"Same here, Jake."

"I'll always be here."

I smiled a small smile. "I know, but-"

"Yeah, don't worry. I know. Just... reminding you." He looked sheepish.

We sat there for a while, gazing at the sea.

After a while, he spoke. "Ready?"

I grinned. "Sure."

We returned to his house and loaded the motorcycles into the tray of my truck. I drove to our usual track and he took them out. As I mounted my red motorcycle, I suddenly remembered my promise to Charlie. He made me promise that I would never again ride this death machine. One time wouldn't hurt. He didn't have to know.

"Race ya, Jake?"

About to say yes, he surprised me by saying, "I don't think we should. Just cruise today."

"Oh come on."

That did it. I guess he wasn't so strongly against it.

"Fine." He grumbled.

I took a few tries to get it going, but eventually I fell back into the hang of it. As we sped on the dirt, I realised this was the last time I would be with Jacob Black. I would never have that choice again, the choice to choose him over Edw- no. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I simply blocked them for now. However, I kept thinking about that option and every time, I punished myself, yelling to myself. I was marrying Edward and I was going to become a vampire. There would be no Jacob in my life, again.

The wall of green speeding by me increased the adrenaline I felt. I had learned to love the rush and to push the bike to its limit. Jacob was way behind me. I was laughing when I heard him shouting from the back. The wind was blowing against my hair and I was enjoying myself. Yet, I couldn't help but allow my mind to drift to that future which I knew shouldn't even be in my head. The future where I could still be human, where I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee, where I could go to college and be normal. No. No, no, no, no!

I changed the gear so that I was going faster. Out of nowhere, Jacob sped by me, grinning, and the momentary glimpse I got of his face was plastered in my head. I couldn't resist. The future which came by choosing Jacob flashed before me. It wasn't expected. I saw my parents with me here, in La Push. I saw us having a party, with the entire pack there, Billy, and my friends. Jacob's furry wolf self flashed by me, and I felt as though I was there in spirit, and I could actually feel the joy as if I were in that future right now. And the most unexpected image, the image of my three children, forced itself into my head. The two black haired kids danced before me, the boy and girl playing with each other, and the boy with the brown hair, the youngest, was holding Jacob's leg, looking on at his siblings.

The surprise of it all knocked the breath out of me. Where did that come from? Wasn't I done with all of this? Didn't I make it clear with myself that there were no other options? That I didn't want any options? That Edward was the only one for me in my life? No. I didn't make it clear enough.

I finally looked up, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. What I saw was horrifying. The brownish coloured dirt track was tilted, no longer a full path before me. Now part of my sight was the wall of trees that bordered the track. I was heading straight into my death. I had to do something!

I was too late. The unexpected moment slowed down my senses, and the front wheel was already curved towards that wall of green, the trees becoming more detailed by the milli-second. I was too slow. Nothing came to me. I was confused. Weren't adrenaline, fear and anxiety supposed to give me the ability to get myself out of this fatal situation? Give me the power and strength to help myself? I couldn't turn the handle bar. Even if I did, that would not help. I was going at top speed. Where were the brakes again? The trees rushed up to me. The only thing left for me to do was alert someone.

And I opened my mouth. Only the roar of the engine. No sound.

_Bella! _I screamed at myself. _Get a grip!_

"JACOB!" I used the full power of my voice. "JACOB!!"

And my hand found the brakes... just as the bike wheel made contact with the trunk. The conflicting forces of the velocity of the bike and the brake sent the body of the bike ...and me... upwards and it slammed into the trunk of the tree. The noise of it all was deafening. I was flung against the tree along with the motorcycle. My body slammed with full force against the wide trunk and as the bike fell, I fell on top of it. My bike's engine was still roaring but it gradually became louder, as though there was another bike coming towards me. I was hearing something more as I slipped into the blackness. It sounded familiar. Something like "Bella." Where did I hear that from before? I felt pain. The blackness was coming faster.

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Yes, I am ashamed. Horrible cliff hanger. If you can even call it that! I hope this chapter was pleasing to you, and I really wished for any reader to enjoy it. Please do review! If you're a writer yourself you know how much those mean. :)**

**Oh, and there's one thing I need help with. When the idea of this story came to me, it was originally Jacob and Bella. Then, I switched to Edward and Bella. (I'm only human, I love both pairings.) I'm sure I'm going to stick with Edward and Bella, but if you'd like to offer your ideas, feel free. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Blood Issues

JACOB BLACK

"JACOB!!" Her shrill scream reached me over the noisy rumble of the engine. I skidded the bike around, in a quick U-turn and hit the gear in its highest so that I was literally flying on the bike. Then I heard the bang. I saw when her wheel rammed into the tree trunk, the flashy red motorcycle swinging around and hitting the tree full blast. Her body hit, too, but thankfully her head didn't slam into the hard wood. Then, the bike fell sideways, and Bella fell with it. She slipped off the seat and her head was cushioned by the soft, but firm seat.

I was only so far now. "Bella! Bella?"

_Oh, Bella!_

Blood covered the dirt where she lay. I turned off the engine on the bike and I dropped it to the floor in the rush to get by her side. Her eyes were closed and her skin was paler than usual. I began to tremble, unable to think that I allowed this to happen. I forced myself to become calm again. But Bella was so good at riding. She hadn't fallen or crashed in ages. How did this happen, then?

As I gingerly lifted her, I realised my hands were covered in her blood. It was all over! Shockingly I was able to tell the sources; a long jagged gash by her collar bone and a slit wrist. I ran with her to her truck and gunned the engine. Her head was in my lap, and I stared at her wounds, frightened to see the gushing red. Dark red. Red...

After what seemed like a lifetime, the hospital loomed into view. Was Dr. Fang there? He better be. Bella's state was worsening by the minute. I took her in my arms once again and raced through the automatic doors. Thanks to whoever invented those!

"I need to see Cullen now."

"I'm sorry, sir, but _Doctor_ Cullen is not in office at the moment."

"Oh, shut up about manners!"

It finally made sense to her as her eyes fell on Bella. "However, Doctor Viktor is in." She picked up the phone, mumbling quickly about an emergency case, E35.

Stretchers came out of nowhere and I helped them strap her in. I ran alongside her as they moved her to the emergency room.

"Please, let me come in." I pleaded with the young man in white, who I assumed to be Dr. Viktor. He seemed too young. Well, for him to be working here he must have been of some value. He was immediately checking her, touching the blood-stained shirt and examining the gash. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"She's lost a lot of blood." He was murmuring quietly but that was the only thing I could catch.

I took advantage of what he said. "She's an AA blood type, Doctor." After the number of injuries from last year, we decided to do all the necessary tests for ready access. Knowing Bella, anything was possible. We had to be ready.

"Oh no..." he muttered. "AA? There are not enough stores. The next stock delivery from Seattle is in two days. It'll be too late..." he trailed off.

"Well, I'm an AA blood type, too. You can take my blood!" My voice was more urgent now.

By now, Bella was in the emergency room.

He looked up, his eyes lit with hope, but then shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but there are standard procedures to donating blood and using it for another's purposes. We need to run certain tests, ensure it's free of any-" I cut him off.

"Doctor! Bella's bleeding here! Please! I'm free of any diseases! I've seen people give blood already. But I can tell you I'm clean. Think! Bella's my friend. Would I risk her life? No! So take my blood!" I was almost yelling now.

"No, I'm sorry." His voice sounded even less certain than it had before. " I'll try to stop the bleeding for now, and..."

"And _what_?" Why the hell did _I _have to deal with the proper newby? I realized though, that I could use this to my advantage.

"She's going to die. Do you _want_ my friend to die at your hands? Please, help her. You're wasting time. If she dies, it's all on your head. It's the right thing to do. Take my blood."

My eyes were boring into his. He knew the right thing to do. He knew it.

"Sir, I'll be making a huge mistake. I can't. That's going against hospital procedures. I can't," he repeated stupidly. He turned around. He was wavering.

"Please..." I muttered desperately.

He turned to face me now, and heaved a sigh. Victory could have been sweeter. "If Bella's condition wasn't so bad...I can get lose my medical license for this, but okay, have a seat there, Ms. Lorell will draw the blood while I get started on Ms. Swan here." He pulled on new gloves and angled the light over Bella. God, I hoped she'd be okay. This was her worst accident yet.

I sat down, and the nurse rushed over, working with tubes and bags and injection stuff. I didn't bother to watch her. My eyes were on the chair where Bella lay.

"My, you're hot."

"Excuse me?" I watched Ms. Lorell warily.

"I'm sorry," she flushed red, "I mean, your temperature is rather high. Do you have a fever? That's not good."

"No, no. No fever. Just a little warm. It happens."

She wasn't satisfied but from the hard glare the doctor shot at her, she continued to work. I knew the doctor was breaking rules here, but what was more important: hospital rules or someone's life?

It was painless. Before I knew it, the nurse extracted a good bit of my blood. Viktor was already fixing it on a kind of stand thing. At that point, the nurse asked me to leave. I protested but this time, I couldn't stay.

_Please, take care of my Bella._

I closed my eyes and took a seat outside the room.

.

..

...

..

.

As soon as the doctor walked out, Charlie and I rushed up to him.

He put his hands up, saying, "She'll be fine. It's the usual, though, you must let her rest. The fact that she lost that amount of blood makes the situation sound worse than it is. But, she'll be alright. There were no broken bones, miraculously enough. You can take her home by tomorrow evening, Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded with relief, evidently glad that she would be okay. He was mad about the whole accident and her riding the motorcycle and all, but his concern overpowered the anger. I was relieved that he chose to blame me, as well. This wasn't all Bella's fault. Besides, she couldn't take the blame, especially in this condition.

"When will she be up?" I asked.

"She's still sedated, but maybe in an hour or two, she'll wake up."

We both sighed. Great. Just before her wedding, Bella almost died. That makes me look just fantastic to the Adams Family.

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

"Bells?"

I moved slightly, fighting against the sleepiness which was pushing my eyelids down. I wanted to let it take me, but I was confused. I wasn't aware of what happened in the past...how many hours, days? I wanted to know. My eyes slowly opened. The room was spinning until finally, it settled.

Charlie and Jacob surrounded where I lay.

"Bella?" I recognised Charlie's voice.

"Hey, Bells," said a familiar husky voice. My gaze shifted to a bright, beautiful face. Jacob was grinning, obviously happy that I was awake. But why was he so happy? What happened?

So I was in a hospital bed, separated from the others by drawn curtains.

What else was new? And where was Edward?

"J-Jake? Dad?"

Jacob saw the confused look on my face. "You want me to explain?" he smiled. I nodded.

"We were riding our bikes, Bella, remember?"

And, as it always did, everything came rushing back. I recalled every detail vividly- too vividly- and as each memory washed over me, I felt the pain with it. The fact that I had not closed off the option of …choosing Jacob… hurt me. I knew the hurt it would cause Edward. That was why I would not explain how exactly I crashed. Atleast, I wasn't going to tell the truth.

As all this happened, Charlie and Jacob were watching the emotions flit one by one over my face. "Oh," I gasped.

Charlie grunted, "Serves you right."

I rolled my eyes. It didn't hurt to talk, so I proceeded to find out more of what happened after I went out. "Jake, how bad are the damages?"

"Not bad. You got a gash in your shoulder from the handbrake. I guess the force you hit it with caused it to dig into your skin. And the edge of the metal armour of the bike slit your hand a little above your wrist. The cuts weren't bad, but you lost a lot of blood Bella."

"Oh, I see. Did I need blood then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. So when will I be able to get out of here, then?"

"Tomorrow," Charlie offered.

"Why so late? I feel fine right now."

"No, you don't Bella. Besides, the doctor just wants to make sure you don't get any infections in that cut there," Jacob pointed to under my collar bone, "It's pretty deep. You have to check back here in two days, also."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good. Okay, Charlie, I have to leave now. Sam and the other guys, um, needed help with, something." He quickly turned to me. "Um, I'll check you tomorrow Bells. Feel better." He walked out without another word, but with one longing look at me. His face was twisted, like he smelled something bad. Then he left.

Charlie just stood there and sighed, taking a seat on the chair beside my bed. "Explain."

"I just wanted to do one more thing with Jacob, dad. I'm getting married. Couldn't I have just one more adventure with my best friend? Is that so bad?"

"What's _bad_ is that you went back on a promise, Bella. Since when did you break promises? Sorry, stupid question. But you have Edward to think about. You're about to marry him! What about the Cullens, too? But, you also put Jacob in danger. What if you had crashed into him? He's a big guy, he can handle himself, but the fact is that you would have been responsible for hurting him."

"Dad, Jacob wasn't near-"

"That doesn't matter! Bella, your wedding is a few days away. This incident has me thinking, are you responsible enough to get married? Because you certainly aren't acting that way!"

"Dad!" I cried out. "I am! And even if you think I'm not-"

"I do, Bella, but you really haven't been today. Not after this. I'm not going to take back my word. You are getting married to Edward, but please, Bells...you're a very mature girl, act that way, please."

I sighed. "I will. Don't worry."

After a horrible ten minutes of just being there, with Charlie all pink in the face, Alice came rushing in with Esme. I guess that's why Jacob left so suddenly.

"Bella!" they both gasped. Then, their faces too appeared like they were smelling something horrible. Well, they knew Jacob was involved for sure.

"I'm okay. Are Edward and the others coming?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I called him as soon as I found out." Alice nodded.

"Oh, Alice," Charlie began, "I'm sorry I didn't call you. It's just that I was worried and-"

Alice laughed, a musical sound, cutting off Charlie. "It's fine, Charlie. Jacob Black called me."

I watched her, seeing through the lie. She could now see me, as Jacob was a fairly good distance away. No werewolf to cause a haze in her visions. And no werewolf called her, either.

"Now Bella, how did you hurt yourself this time? Huh, Edward's going to have a fit!" she muttered the last sentence quietly. As she was nearer to me than Charlie, I was able to hear. I saw her watch me, in an odd way. She was confused. Hmm. About what?

"Yes, Edward." I muttered, inwardly groaning.

Speaking of Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

EDWARD CULLEN

Why did she have to be so careless? I left her for one day. One day! How can this beautiful human girl attract so much danger that she was constantly at risk? I thought she would be safe in La Push. What was I thinking? She could never be safe! Even with me, I was a hazard to her health! I made a very irrational decision, leaving her like that. I wondered how bad she was hurt...

Alice said she was awake, talking with Charlie. That's what her vision had shown her after the dog left. She sounded distant, though. Why?

_Bella_, my still heart ached.

The trees were zooming by me. I should never have put so much distance between us. Only a few more miles to go. Carlisle and the others were driving. They had to bring his car back down. I insisted that the others go with him. They would be there in a matter of minutes, providing I ran at top speed. Which I was doing as of right now. Forks was only a mere five miles away. I prayed she was okay. If her condition wasn't any good, that dog would have to pay one hell of a price.

Four miles away.

Could he not keep her safe for one day? I trusted him! I stopped myself from thinking harsh thoughts of Jacob Black. I would be fair. I needed to find out the details. How did she get into this situation? Our wedding was in a few days. But who cared about the wedding? I just wanted my Bella safe. Safe. It felt like such a funny word when placed next to Bella in a sentence.

Two miles.

I quickened up my pace. I was literally going at lightening speed now. I finally reached the house. Jasper was here. So that meant Esme and Alice were at the hospital right now. I wished I didn't have to play this game now. Charades was the last thing I wanted to be involved in. But that was my whole existence. Putting on a show for these humans. I would have just run to the hospital, but someone would eventually notice I did not come with my car. They would ask questions... I jumped in and the Volvo was already on the way to the hospital. Even now, I was acting without reason. I should have waited, should have come home with Carlisle. How did I reach here so quickly? Was I not supposed to be on a camping trip far away with my family?

When it came to Bella, all reason disappeared.

Still, the logical side of me brought itself into my conscious mind. The needle on the speedometer dropped considerably. I slowed down, rethinking my actions. My foot was unsure as was my mind. I wanted to be there with her now, but I knew I should wait a while longer, maybe for the rest of my family. And if answering my mind, I heard a car's horn honk behind me. A sleek black Mercedes overtook me, and sped off. I followed.

As said before, I hated this game. If it were not for these humans walking the corridor, I would have run to her room with vampire speed. As it was, I could only walk at a pace humans would call 'brisk.' All for the show. I was the first to step into the room.

I had now heard Bella say my name. What timing.

"Bella!"

I walked over to her, momentarily shocked. Her scent was different. It was no longer as strong to me as it once was, but this was different. It seemed even less potent to me. Still, the situation called to me, and I saw Bella on the bed, looking better than I imagined. No casts, no major bandages around her head. This was good. Relief washed over me

_Yes, Edward. This is my report. I'm still unaware of the details. Check Charlie for that one. Esme and I arrived mere minutes ago. She seems healthy, though. Bella will be back to normal by tomorrow, don't worry. _

Alice watched me under her eyelashes. I nodded infinitesimally. By now, my family was at the door.

"Edward, I'm fine." That beautiful voice answered my unasked question. I was in fact about to ask her how she was doing.

I looked over at Charlie for a brief second and then back to Bella. I overlooked what I could of her injuries. Visible to me was a bandage around her left hand. Her arm was partly covered in the white cloth. Another piece of white glared at me, peeking out from the neckline off her top. It covered her collarbone area, extending underneath her shirt to her right.

In his mind, Charlie scoffed at Bella's words. _Fine. Huh. Sure, nearly dying and losing a lot of blood is quite fine. What am I going to do with you, Bella? You very nearly killed yourself riding a motorcycle when you're about to get married. It's a good thing Jacob got you here in time, otherwise..._He ridded himself of the following thoughts and refocused his mind._ Well, I hope you're not as accident prone when you're married..._

"I know you're fine, love, but, what did you do to find yourself in this mess?"

"We were riding our bikes...and I, um, got distracted...you know me...I couldn't help myself, I was too late. Then...bam." She turned bright red at the mention of her clumsiness. Her eyes begged for forgiveness.

My expression softened. "It's okay, Bella. It happens, although I wished it didn't happen now." I brushed my fingers across her cheek, concern sweeping over me.

"I was not careful enough, though, and I'm sorry. You won't find me riding again...at least, not for now." She smiled, while Charlie made a disgruntled sound. I returned the smile and hugged her lightly, not fully touching her body, so that I wouldn't hurt her.

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

The thirteenth had arrived. What a place this day had in my mind. No emotion would be enough to describe how I felt at the mention of this day. I was happy, glad, sad, angry, scared... But think I was more happy than any other feeling. Today, I knew, would be a great day to remember for myself, the Cullens, and everyone in my family. It also marked a very special day for it was my legal bond to Edward, and the preceding day to my mythical bond to the Cullens. Tomorrow, I would become a vampire.

I flashed back, involuntarily, to the motorcycle accident. I knew that I could never be with Jacob now. I sighed, relieved that that option had finally come to a close. It was no secret to me, that I still loved Jacob, but it was final. It would never be.

Alice already had me seated, all dressed up, applying my make-up. She had covered my dress so that any slight mistake with the make-up would not spoil it. Sure, like Alice would make a mistake. She was gleaming, full of excitement.

"You look beautiful, Bella." She breathed. I looked at myself in the mirror. She was right. But I could only look so beautiful. Alice was even more breathtaking.

"You, too."

She laughed, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She looked at me with a meaningful expression. "Now, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't let Edward see you. The ceremony will begin shortly." And with that, she danced out of the room. She popped her head back in and giggled. "By the way, I love what you have planned for your vows." She winked at me.

.

..

...

..

.

JACOB BLACK

Huh, I was late. No figures. It didn't matter, though. I just came to see Bella before she turned into a bloodsucker, like them. I had walked through the door, to find a path throughout the house leading to the backyard. It was covered in petals of all sorts. The house smelled horrible, but I put up with it, and continued.

Outside was amazing. Even I couldn't deny it. The leech that could see the visions, Alice, really went out big. The crowd wasn't even that much. I could only recognise Charlie, from the brown hair sitting at front. The place was quiet, and the only voice I could hear at that moment was the priest's. He said something about the vows.

I groaned. Did I really want to hear this part?

I was still at the doorway at the back of the house, looking on. I decided I would stay here.

Edward began first.

"Bella. I've told you that my existence in this world was pointless before the day I met you. I held no reason for being here. Never did I think I would stumble upon you. Or rather," he chuckled, "you stumbled upon me." At that, everyone laughed, softly, and Bella blushed. "Now, I live for you alone. And knowing that, every morning I will wake up to see your lovely face, I do not mind being in this life." Bella's eyes widened slightly at that statement. I wondered why. Then she smiled. It was her turn.

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

He said 'life'. Edward said 'life'. I wanted to cry at that word. He had never thought what he lived should be called a life. Maybe, for the rest of the people here, that held little value, except pretty words but to me, it meant the world. I was important enough to him that he changed his mind, and decided to say that he did live. I could see Jasper and Emmett smile with me, too. Now, it was my turn.

Nothing could ever sum up what I felt towards my vampire God. Anything close to what I did feel, in words, would sound scripted, from a movie, cheesy. But I would try.

I gazed up at his scorching golden eyes. I melted. Crap. Good thing I didn't have a speech to tell. Otherwise, I would have been in trouble. I regained the words, and directed my eyes to his.

"Edward. You once told me that you'd love me forever. Every single day of forever. But when forever is done and gone, only then I'll be able to prove my measure of love for you."

He smiled. He liked it, I could tell. Three lines. I was done. I spared a glance at my parents. Charlie had settled for a small smile, Renee was crying, and Phil had his arm around her, soothing her. Carlisle and Esme were watching with pride, glad that their Edward had finally found his happy ending. Those were the only faces I really cared to see. As I moved my gaze up, I was startled to see a face that was very unexpected. Jacob was leaning against the door frame, watching me, his face in that calm expression that I never liked.

I gave him a small smile, and turned back to the side. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him attempt a smile, and swiftly walked off. I felt a sharp pain which I tried hard to ignore. He needed to know it was over. And now, he did.

We completed the rituals and sealed it with a kiss. The priest had announced us both as man and wife. More like vampire and wife-to-be-vampire. I smiled up to Edward, my husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." He grinned.

.

..

...

..

.

We waved to everyone at the on-going reception. There were many smirks, giggles and sly glances as to the reason for our early leave.

When we reached the stairs Edward picked me up bridal-style and, instead of super speeding up the stairs, he walked slowly, dramatically. I shivered in anticipation and tried to calm my racing heart.

On entering the room, I noticed with surprise that the bed set was different. It was even larger and more luxurious than the last. The dark silky sheets and mahogany wood glinted in the moonlight. He set me down on the bed and stood over me.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered huskily, contributing to the mood.

I stood. "No," was my truthful answer.

He melded his lips to mine briefly. "Would you believe me if I told you that I am?" He grazed my bare shoulders with his fingertips and spoke into my neck.

"I...um...no."

His lips detached themselves from my neck. He pulled me into his arms and undid the zip to my simple black dress. I held my breath. This was it.

"I am."

"Riiiight..." was the last thing I got out before his lips captured mine in a kiss that raised every hair on my body and left my brain numb...

.

..

...

..

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading! Really do hope you liked it. It was written in a rush so once again forgive any stupid mistakes in there. I promise you, though, the next chapter is IT. Everything is going to turn upside down in Bella and Edward's world. Here is where the story's gonna get real interesting. So, review for me please!! You know how much it means to writers so let this be one ov the good things you do for today. REVIEW **

**And hopefully you like rollercoasters...the next chapter's going to have LOTS of twists and turns! Thank you again, and review!**


	4. Confusion to its Highest

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter was one of the most rushed. I've spent only a little while on fixing details. **

**There are major changes in here, (with respect to characters and plot, not me fixing the chapter) which prepare the reader for the upcoming plot. Thanks for reading and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Characters, story, everything is hers, except the crazy maniac idea of what is about to happen in this chapter.**

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA CULLEN

It was now the fourteenth. I was happy. Nervous, but happy. After what happened last night, I was definitely happy. I had now caught a glimpse of a heaven that could only exist along with Edward. Unbelievable...but I had to get back to what was about to happen. He had fulfilled his share of our compromise, just as I had met his condition.

The wedding had only been an introduction to my joining the Cullens. His bargain with me. Marriage was official, yes, but wasn't the actual bond that would forever bind me to them. Today was that day, however. Edward was going to change me, tonight.

"Alice, can you see me becoming a vampire already?" I asked quietly, smiling.

She looked nervous. "Well, um, yes, and no."

"What?"

"Bella, it's nothing. Typical Edward. He wants to change you, it's practically final, but he keeps changing his mind. He will, though. He has to. You made a deal."

We did make a deal. I held my end of the bargain, and Edward had to change me, himself.

Alice's face was a bit confused, though.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Ever since they came back from their hunting trip, my visions have been in the very slightest, a bit hazy. I still see everything clearly, I mean, it all comes true, but it's harder to focus..." she trailed off. Odd. Alice thought her visions were not the best reliable source of information on the future, but so far it's always the best predictions. Almost always right. So how could they just randomly start becoming hazy?

.

..

...

..

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He knew I wanted to. It was just the obvious thing to ask; the last chance to say no.

"Yes."

"Are you ready, then?"

"Yes."

"Are you numb?"

I laughed. They loaded me with medication so that the pain wasn't as bad. "Yes. I'm surprised I can find my mouth to speak."

"Okay, Bella Cullen. Are you _really_ ready to become a Cullen?"

This was the last question he would ask. I was sure of it. "Of course," I breathed.

He kissed me softly. I saw his golden eyes- he had hunted all day today, just to be cautious- and he kissed me again. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, Edward." His gaze went down. Carlisle had told him that my wrist was the best place. A little above my wrist, where James had left his own mark, Edward kissed my hand. He looked at my skin, his eyes avoiding mine. He didn't want to. He hesitated.

"Please?" I gasped, trying to get him to look at me. He quickly glimpsed up at me before he dropped his gaze from mine. I could see him struggling. He could never refuse my 'please'. It was unbearable. He moved toward my hand, then back, and then finally, with one intense moment of watching me through his eyelashes, he sunk his teeth into my skin, for a few seconds. I had my eyes closed, but I took a peek at him, and saw the concentration on his face. He was still struggling, doing his best to keep control. Carlisle was quietly urging him on, encouraging him. The venom stung. I winced, but I knew that without the painkillers, this would have been worse. Edward fell back, and backed up into Esme. She hugged him, soothing him by rubbing his back.

"You did well, Edward. She'll be fine, now. Don't you worry. You were great," she continued to murmur, relaxing him. After a few short moments, he walked over to my side. He took my hand, and seated himself on the chair beside the bed.

"Okay, Bella. I'm so sorry love, but, the pain is going to come." He kissed my hand again, and then my neck, and up to my forehead. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

Everything went blank.

…

…

…

I woke up, screaming, struggling. It hurt. It hurt so much! My body was twisting in pain. My heart ached. The fire was too much. Wasn't the point of the painkillers to eliminate all the horror of the pain? My brain went haywire. I wanted this. Why did I want this? This was torture. I screamed to Edward to make it stop. I had lost all control, all my control so that I was not thinking about the pain I was inflicting on Edward. I was hurting him with every scream, every yell, but could I help it? Could a person who was able to see and then went blind be able to stop yearning for the light again? When all colour would come back to him? Maybe...and maybe I would eventually have that much control to help my screams, to stop hurting this angel that I knew sat beside me. My eyes opened, wide with terror, with pain, and I yelled. I was scared, and angry! Carlisle was the only one along with Edward in the room with me at that point. Edward was still holding my hand. He tried to quiet me, saying it would stop soon, but my mind knew of the facts. This would not end any time soon. How long was it since? A day? Two? No, it had to be weeks! The fire destroyed me; I was burnt. My body was changing, I could tell. I was feeling the scorching fire in me yet colder by the second. The venom was working its way through my entire being. Edward's hand became warmer. As my temperature lowered, the less cold his seemed to be.

I continued to scream. The agony was never ending. Oh, how horrible the pain was.

.

..

...

..

.

EDWARD CULLEN

"Edward, make it stop!!" I knew I didn't want to do this. I knew it. The images of Bella before me were torture to my mind. How could I turn her into this monster? How? But I knew what I was doing. We had planned it. We planned it all. Deals were made. Conditions applied and she met all those conditions. I just had to keep thinking: it would be over. I attempted, and failed miserably, at calming her. I knew the pain. You wanted to die right then and there. But Bella was strong. She chose this, so I prayed that this different aspect to her changing would help. I continued to hope. Her skin was cooling quickly, her hand becoming less soft. She was screaming so loud!

Minutes passed. The past day had gone over smoothly. The medications wore off, though, and now, she could feel the pain. her hand had a death grip on my hand. She wouldn't let go, and I wasn't planning on doing that, either. I felt her temperature drop, see the minor changes in her body, hear her shrill screams. This was expected. I had seen Rosalie go through this, as well as Emmett.

…

…

…

Then, things got different.

Her dropping temperature quickly turned around, and her hand began to warm up against mine. My expression faltered. Carlisle saw that.

_Edward! Her temperature is rising! How warm is she? The heat is rolling off her in waves! Can you detect any other difference? Her face is gaining a bit of colour. That is bad. Her eyes are still brown...no, wait, there's red…about that, I'm not sure...Something went wrong...but what is this? She should be fine, I see no reason why not. That heat! Why?...No, Edward. Something is terribly wrong... _

He went off into a frenzy of worried thoughts. I was well accustomed to Carlisle's manner of thinking. He always had a specific way of putting his thoughts together, figuring out whatever was in front of him. Never had I heard him stammer and be scattered in his mind. We both knew everything we did was correct. This was the way of Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and myself. So why did Bella's situation go wrong? He'd never seen the situation reverse like this. Neither had I.

Suddenly, the most unexpected of all, another person's thoughts came to me. It was thoughts of misery, pain, torture, hurt. Anger!

_I want to die! Edward, help me! It hurts so much! My body, it's aching. The pain...unbearable...horrible..._

I knew the familiar pattern of my family's thoughts. They each had a specific flow to it, connected to each one of them, that I would be able to indentify in the biggest crowd. They were unique. I had never heard a mind like this. A surge of shock washed through me. I stared at Bella in horror.

_Edward, what's wrong? Can you see something I can't? Why are you so quiet? Edward! It hurts!_

"Car-Carlisle," I managed to mutter, astonished, "I can- I can hear...hear-I can hear Bella's _thoughts_."

His composure faltered. Carlisle was never taken by surprise, so much that he lost that always-calm-composure. He was as equally shocked as I was. All the while, Bella was still screaming. Aloud and mentally.

_Edward!! Stop it! Please, I beg you. Stop it. Help me! _"Edward!"

"You can hear her?" everyone rushed in, just as Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I turned to Bella, using my other hand to calm her, reassure her that I was here. My fingers brushed her cheek, up and down. She still yelled. Her temperature was so high! She seemed completely unaware of our conversation, just present enough to know things were a bit different now.

Alice watched me with the most horrified expression.

_Edward! I- I can't...I can't see her._

I stared at Alice in disbelief. "What?" In her mind, all was blank. Her visions held none of us. The wolves must be near.

That's the only reason...

_She's disappeared. Gone. She's not dead. I just can't- can't see her. Or us. We've all disappeared, Edward. Everything is hazy! Like...like when I try to see the wolves. It's not there. No one is..._

What the hell...

Her hand was getting hotter, her screams louder. She sounded so angry, so pained. Her face was more flushed. Her thoughts drowned me. Esme looked at her with saddened eyes, worry etched all over her face. She wanted to rush over to Bella and hug her, but she knew she could not. Emmett was the same. Jasper felt shaken. He stepped back, the pain was as much his as it was Bella's. Rosalie just quietly regarded Bella, hoping she would be okay.

_She's really in pain. A lot. This hurts, so badly. Anger is sweeping off her in waves. Why is she so mad? Is it just a result of the pain? Why won't the calm I'm sending to her help? It's like I'm of no use to her. I'll try again...Nothing. It's worse now. It's too much. _

_Bella, my little sister...please be okay. You're tough. It'll turn out fine for you. Hang in there. I'll even throw that wrestling match Edward told me about...just for you._

_Bella...please be okay. If anything were to happen to you, this family would...we'll fall apart. We need you Bella, I'm praying for you. Keep strong._

_Why can't I see anything? All was fine this morning. I saw us with Bella, beautiful and strong. She wasn't bloodthirsty. She was, but she resisted. She had better control. The vision was a bit hazy, but it was all fine! Fine! Why would everything be wrong now? Why weren't any of us there? I can't see, dammit! And why is Edward hearing her thoughts now? Bella's mind is the most complicated thing he's ever come across...is the venom destroying that? _

I shook my head. I couldn't help but hear these thoughts, but I needed to keep the situation under whatever control we had. As soon as I registered what was going on, nothing was right again.

_Edward! What is happening? I feel funny. Not pain. A twisted kind of pain. I feel angry. And hurt. No, more angry than hurt. But my anger..._

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA CULLEN

My insides were on fire. The twists and turns and folds going on in there...I felt so angry! Anger was radiating from me like heat did off the sun. I was shaking. Trembling. Vibrating so hard. I wanted to burst out of there now!

And I did.

Snow white fur flew out, and I bent in ways so odd it was unbelievable. My bones reformed and joints changed. I was in pain as I moved onto all fours and was flooded with instincts that held me still, weirdly enough. Senses sharpened and I was made aware of my features. There was a faint shimmer where I was. I had a much sharper sense of smell with ears that could hear probably a thousand things in a five mile radius. I was covered in a white, shaggy coat and had razor sharp teeth. The muscles lining my body were fit and ready to be used. I felt the growl rumble in me.

My nostrisl burned. A too sweet scent. Sickeningly sweet. I doubled over by how strong it was. I bared my teeth and released the growl that was building up inside of me. I wanted to kill the creature in front of me. As I was about to leap, the image of trees flashed through my mind. I heard wolves howling, and leaves rustling. I felt confused. Yet, I was not confused. But I was. I knew I was. I was feeling an outside emotion. The only true feeling in me was the desire to kill. Yet in some part of my mind, I was unaware of what was going on. I knew that the confusion I felt was from someone else. I could feel it but I knew it wasn't mine. I had the presence of others minds in my head. These trees passing by me were an image from someone else's mind. In the mass chaos, puzzle pieces fell into place, others not. Knowledge kicked in. I remembered my days in La Push. I was a werewolf. How? There were other wolves running right now. I could see into their mind, as well as they could see into mine. But who were these venomous creatures in front of me? I knew them. They were familiar. I wanted to kill them. I felt like I shouldn't. They were of some value to me. But they smelled so bad!

_Stop. _

_What's going on Sam?_

_I don't know. She's with the Cullens._

_So it's Bella? That's not possible! She isn't Quileute-_

_Jacob! That doesn't matter right now. She's going to kill them. She can't. It's an instinct, not her true desire. Bella, stop whatever motion you are about to take. Stay still. _

As I was busy listening to this conversation, I wasn't moving, just bearing with this uncomfortable scent. Now, I found that I couldn't move. My legs buckled and I felt that if I tried it would be impossible.

_Sam, please explain._

_I do not understand anything myself, Jacob. I can, however, figure out that Bella does not know what is going on. Same as both of us. Just calm her down. She will listen to you. Bella, we will be there shortly. Stay still. _

_Bella, it's Jacob. Can you explain what happened? Just be calm. Don't hurt the Cullens. You love- you love them. You don't want to hurt them Be careful. Now, explain._

_Jake? Jacob is that you? It's too much...I can't make the effort to single out which emotions are mine...too confusing...I just know that- I'm- I don't know... I was in pain...I was angry, then...I'm snow white and I have four legs! And paws! I want to kill the things in front of me...Don't I know them?... but I know I shouldn't. I don't know why but I - I don't know what's happening but my nose burns and I want you here and come please and I'm confused and I can't recognise anyone and I don't want to be a wolf right now and where is Edward? He should be here to help me! These things smell so bad! Why isn't he _here_ with me? Jake, help me...where is Edward? Alice? Carlisle! I want them here! Where...did they leave me?_

_We're almost there, Bells. Hang on. Stay put. Don't attack...I hope this is just a weird dream 'cause if it isn't, reality has taken one hell of a toll on all of us...this isn't possible..._

.

..

...

..

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whew. Ick, I know. Everything is supposed to be confusing. She's confused, so are the Cullens, so are the wolves. **

**So Bella was changing into a vamp, and now she is a wolf. A pretty white wolf. How did she get there? Jacob Black's blood. But do the characters figure it out? …Read on…**

**And Review =)**


	5. The Pack Finds Out

Autjor's Note:

This is Querida Goddess posting for Shenelle. She says she loveeeeesssss all of her readers esp. her REVIEWERS and she also hopes you like this chapter. Did I mention that she likes her reviewers??

JACOB BLACK

Never did I think I would find our speed too slow. Finally, we managed to reach the forest border lining the Cullens' backyard. Hurrying up to the porch, we struggled through the already opened door. Naturally, I focused on my hearing. I heard the typical quiet, even breathing of the seven vampires...and a loud, thudding heart, with very deep heavy breaths. Target located.

Following the sounds and the scent, we ran upstairs to a room just down the hall, leaving shambles in our path. This door, too, was open. A strong icy smell emitted from it, burning my nose. but underneath the overpowering smell, there was... What was that? A woodsy, familiar scent reached out to me. It was pleasant and earthly.

Immediately Sam and I assessed the situation. Four stark white vampires were standing, three crouched in a defensive position in front. Covering the tiny future-seer was the blond boy, Jasper. He looked almost ready to attack. Next to each other in front of the others were Emmett and Blondie. With their arms around each other were Carlisle and Esme, both appearing very worried...but the most tortured was the face of Edward Cullen. He stood with his arm outstretched, his eyes scorching with hurt, pain, worry and confusion.

Last, I followed the direction of his hand, to see the being whose heavy thudding heart was pounding through my ears. The snow white wolf at the back of the room was the most beautiful, breathtaking sight I had ever seen, including Bella as a human. Her brown eyes, oddly flecked with some red, were bewildered, confusion etched in her features. She was snarling at the vampires – ha – but at our arrival, she turned to look at us.

In the five seconds it took to analyse all of this, it was evident what the plan was. Actually, there was only one plan from the beginning... we had no choice. But, after seeing for ourselves, the mystery puzzle of the future was clumsily put together, and we could now faintly see what was necessary. Bella would have to leave. She would have to come with us, be treated like we treated the new ones, go through the pain like the new ones, understand what made her what she is like the new ones, learn like the new ones, and learn to harness the wolf she now was. For the next few days...weeks, Bella would be part of the La Push pack. There was no alternative. She needed to learn control...she needed an explanation...

_We take her now?_

_Yes, but we must explain first._

_What is there to explain, Sam? She's a wolf, now part of our pack. We can hear her! She is our bro - sister. They must have understood what will have to happen now._

_Yes, but it is the correct way to do things. This matter affects you more than me, though. Would you like to speak?_

_I'm not sure that's a good idea. _

Her feelings were tumultuous. Though confusion was a dominant feeling right now, there was anger clashing with it. The savage urge to rip apart the things in front of her. It was the confusion that held her back. How could this happen to Bella? Just how? Why did she have to be doomed to this fate? I overcame my hatred of being a wolf but it is in my blood...I cannot run from it...but what did she do to deserve it? What if the anger suddenly came out when I spoke? I couldn't risk it. We had to get Bella out now.

_Okay. Edward. _Sam spoke.

He didn't turn for a few seconds. After what seemed like a long while, his head moved a fraction of an inch in our direction. His eyes never left Bella.

_We must take her. It is absolutely necessary as you can see. Something's bound to go wrong. We will help. We will teach her the way we do our younger brothers. She will be safe. I am sure. _

He nodded.

_Of course you can check up on her. The pack can be close to you without any problems, now. So long as she is okay. I do not know what happened, but I hope the explanation will come soon enough. Bella is now tied to us forever, it is a deep bond. Please let us know how it all happened._

And using his Alpha voice, Sam commanded Bella to walk over to us, without hurting any of the nearby 'stinking creatures' as she was shouting in her head right now. Throughout the entire minute her mind was simply screaming to attack. Edward followed her every movement, and when she walked too close, the blonds snarled. I knew it was to protect them, Bella was unpredictable at this point, but it was creepy! She was their sister-in-law after all. I shuddered. Freaky family.

Bella trotted over to my side and began whining. She was shorter than me, but not by much. Few inches max. She bowed her head and began shoving my chest, complaining and trying to push me out the door. In all the chaos I chuckled.

_Bells, you okay? You're coming with us now._

_Yes. But where is Edward, Jake? _

_Bella, that's him there. The 'stinking creature'? The one over there. _

_Ugh! Jacob, you DOG! Why would you lie to me? Where is my husband? Where is Edward? Where IS he?_

I flinched at her choice of words. 'Husband' was still very new, and very painful.

_Bella. We're leaving now. And that is Edward. He's a vampire, you're a wolf. He smells bad to you, you smell bad to him. Your instinct is to kill him because he's our enemy. He probably wants to kill you now too, but he's older, wiser, has better restraint. Don't you recognise him?_

How could I be so sick? Through all the mess, I was getting a kick out of her desire to kill the man she loved! Did she honestly not see him?

_Jacob, that is not him. He does-_

_Please, Bella,_ Sam intervened. _We have to go. Your anger is lessening right now, which is good, but it is a must that your family be able to be at rest and figure out what has happened. We need to be on the alert._

_You'll be safe Bells. We'll help you get through it. You'll be back to your human self in no time!_

She sighed and then said with confidence, _I will. I'll try really hard._

At that, I heard the tiny one squeal. Alice smiled a dazzling smile and said with triumph, "She'll be okay. Don't you all worry. I can see her which means she's no longer a werewolf...however that may be... Bye Bella. Have fun. You'll do well!" She waved joyfully to her best friend.

Bella snarled. She stepped forward and crouched, about to leap, until Sam commanded her to stop. She really didn't know who they were. Really.

_Let's go. _

_._

_.._

_... _

_.._

_._

When night neared, we were two minutes away from La Push. Quil, Embry and Seth would surely be phasing to do their night patrol. As I thought this, howls erupted the fairly silent evening.

_How could it be?_

_It's not Bella!_

_It is._

_Jake and Sam were there._

_WOW._

_Shut up Seth!_

_Sorry. _

_How could it be possible?_

_No clue. She has no relation with any of us._

_As far as we know, only the Quiletes have been able to transform into a wolf. _

_Well, Bella_ is_ awesome. Could that have helped?_

_Seth!_

_Keep it shut, kid._

_Keeping it shut._

_We'll need to wait till they come. They're nearly here though. Bella's mind is complicated._

_Yeah, I thought it was just me..._

_I'll really love to know how it happened..._

_So will we, brothers, _Sam answered.

_I would normally prefer to phase and discuss all of this, but we'll have to remain in this form to help Bella _I offered.

We all met up in a usual spot. I felt one mind lighter.

_Quil's gone?_

_To tell the others. They heard us howl, but we should get the message across in words._

_Will someone tell me what's going on?_

Bella's head spun, trying to eye us all. She was confused, that was sure. She looked as though she would tough this out, figure out what was wrong...but then the waterworks began.

_Do you all not realise how horrible this is for me? I was supposed to be a vampire right now! I remember! But I have no clue why I'm here with you, all furry with four legs!_

_Bella, calm down. _Sam ordered her. She needed to be calm.

She whined and lay down, resting her face on her paws. I became aware of a couple more minds; Paul, Jared, and Quil were here now. Thank God no one told Leah! Already my head was filled with the same questions. Every fellow wolf was stunned.

Bella looked up with her sorry brown eyes at Sam, begging for an explanation.

_We want one too. Bella, we don't know what took place at the Cullens'. _You_ must tell us. What exactly happened?_

_Fine. Edward bit me- you knew about it so don't go all treaty on me, please- and I was in no pain. They gave me pain-killers. Of course, that didn't last. I was in so much pain! It hurts just to think about it._

_Ahh, yes. Remember? We all feel what you were feeling... the horrible, burning pain. Go on._

_Well, it did hurt a lot. I was hurting...but then I became angry. I was angry that I had to live through this pain just to get back to reality...to get back to life...the pain was my price to live again...I was so angry! All I wanted was to be freed of the pain...and then, Sam, then...I was this..._

I winced. That really was harsh. The pain was awful.

_Hmm...Bella. I know Jacob has told you everything about us. You know how we work. Do you have any idea how you could simply become one of us? Even when you were to become one of our enemies?_

_No. _

_Sure?_

_Let it go, Sam._

_I need to know Jacob._

_Yes, but she's been through enough for today._

_We should not leave this as is._

_We will find out. Just not today. Tell the elders. They should know._

_Yes, Jacob, that was all part of Quil's job._ Sam replied curtly.

_Whatever. Whoever wants to leave, can. I'll stay with Bella for the night._

_If that is what you wish, Jacob. Quil, Embry, Seth you will continue patrol as you usually will. Stay on alert. We are quite unaware of our situation at the moment._

_Yes._

_Okay, the rest of us can head out. Bella has enough weight on her mind right now. We all understand how difficult it is. May we give her peace. _

Ah, we still had a couple minds on us, but it was still more free without the others.

I pawed her in the leg. _Come on, let's go for a walk._

_Fine._

_Come on, Bells. Don't be all sour. I understand_. _I'm in your head, remember?_

_Yeah, give me a while to get used to that._

_Sure, sure. So, you got any theories?_

_Theories? Jake, I was supposed to be a vampire. Now I'm a wolf! I don't know where Edward is. I have to bear with a gazillion wolfy brains in my head. Do you think I had time to think of theories?_

_Oh, right. Sorry._

_Mmm. S'okay, Jake. _

_Well, you have time now. _

_So do you._

_Yes._

_Do you have any theories?_

_Maybe._

_No!_

She saw what I was thinking. Naturally. I didn't have much ideas, but one had escaped my mind.

I thought –pathetically- that maybe she was bonded to me in a way that I became part of her...unbelievable, but what was impossible these days? We had normal teenage girls turning into wolves now!

_Stray thought, Bella. Never mind that._

_Whatever. Anything else?_

_Nope._

_Hmm._

_You don't like it, huh?_

_Actually, now that I'm all calm and able to listen, feel, I like it._

_What?_

_It feels nice, those background emotions from everyone else. They make you feel safe._

_Yeah...yeah they do._

_I think that's why it's easier to bear right now. I know I'm safe. But, when I see Edward, he's so-_

_No Bells. Don't. You can't be angry right now. If you wanna phase back you need to keep the calm._

_Yeah, I know. Fine._

_What else?_

_What else what?_

_Do you like anything else about the wolf thing?_

_Um, well, now that I think about it, I see the forest more clearly. I see all the tiny animals around and stuff. And- don't laugh- I feel like if I want...I can fall in love with it..._

_Wow, Bella. That is exactly how I feel, too. These were the things that helped me survive my first few times a wolf._

_Really? I don't know how I can feel all these things, while feeling so miserable._

_Yup, there's a lot of extra room upstairs now._

_I can tell._

_Yeah, comes in handy when dealing with an entire pack, though._

_I can see that._

_You're tired._

_No._

_Don't lie._

_Yes._

_Go sleep._

_Where?_

_On the grass. There are softer spots around. I'll show ya one. Come._

SETH CLEARWATER- THE HUMAN

"Sam, we should give her a chance!" I declared.

"Yes, Seth. But we need to find out more first. We have no knowledge on how she's become one of us. We must keep her safe, help her, but all the while we do not know what she will be capable of. She phased while becoming a vampire!"

"What's all this about?" Leah stormed in. "Vampire? Sam, what is this meeting about?"

"Don't tell her, Sam!" Leah shot me a murderous glare.

"She needs to know, Seth. She's part of the pack."

Emily sighed. "Leah, Bella is one of you now. She phased while Edward was changing her. It's all very confusing."

"WHAT?? Oh! Sam! What the freaking hell is this- "

"Enough, Leah. We do not know any more than you do. Let us try to figure it out in quiet, please."

"But Sam the treaty was broken-"

"Quit it, Leah. Let us be. You wanna stay, say something that will help."

"Whatever, Seth. What do you guys have to say?"

Paul looked up. "I have no problem, so long as she keeps her leech-loving thoughts to herself and doesn't harm any of you all."

"I think Bella is just fine. She is no threat. Let's just try to get her back to normal, first," Jared said.

"I think the same, but we must look at it from all sides." Sam folded his arms and looked down.

"Sam, you promised them. And you keep your word. You always do. Don't doubt yourself. You were right to bring her here." I patted his shoulder.

"I think you should have never promised anything at all! Sam what were you thinking!" Leah shouted, "She is not one of us. No matter what form she's in – wolf or not- she is not one of us. You should send her back to the leeches now! Why should you take care of their problem?"

"We hear her Leah! She is a sister. She is part of our pack. She hears us. We hear her. It's the same connection I have with you and every one else here. What makes her different? So, yes, she is partly our responsibility. We must treat her and help her get back to her human self. It is necessary. I will fulfill my duty as pack leader and assist her."

"We agree." In the doorway were Quil and Embry. I had left them earlier, telling them they should patrol while I talked to Sam. Looked like they would have liked a word in, too.

"Who's on patrol?" Sam demanded.

"The area's clear, Sam. Jake's out there. Plus, there's no danger. Now, my opinion is that Bella is fine. She's no problem at all. We will all play a part to help her out. She's our friend. And if you don't want to do it for Bella, at least do it for Jake." Quil clapped Embry's shoulder and he nodded.

"Jacob? Who cares about-" Leah started off.

"She stays."

"Sam!"

"The pack agrees and I do too. Besides, agreement or not, it is our duty to help a fellow pack member. Leah, you always wanted to prove yourself a real member of our pack…here's your chance." Sam held Emily's hand, and she stood. Together they walked out of the back porch.

BELLA CULLEN – THE WOLF

The spot Jacob found for me was great as I could get. It was comfortable. I spent the while trying to solve the mystery. How did it all happen? I was struggling to keep awake, to try and figure it out, but sleep won. I found myself reflecting on my special human memories- after all, I didn't know if I could be called human right now.

The memory that stood out though, was my day with Jake. The events came back to me in a rush. The crash. The smell of blood knocking me out. Feeling sticky all over. Unconscious but aware to know I was moving. Trying to come back to reality. Hearing the doctor murmur that I needed blood. Hearing Jacob shout at him that he could give me blood. Hearing the doctor protest. Hearing Jacob insist. So many things all at once. And then once again slipping into the realm where darkness reigned.

I remembered waking up...then seeing Edward's face. How I missed him! He was thankful to Jake for getting me to the hospital safe. But he didn't thank Jacob for everything, because that wasn't all Jacob did. He gave me his blood. Without him I would have been in a far worse condition. His idea of testing for my blood type last year made a difference. His offering, his blood made all the difference. He had saved my life.

And then all my brain cells slammed to an abrupt halt. I realised that even while sleeping I was still seeking my explanation. And as it normally would when the answer was found, all the clues rushed back to me.

Jacob was a werewolf. Jacob was a werewolf when he gave me blood. His blood. Quileute blood. The blood that allowed so many generations of the Indian tribe to transform to wolves and protect their loved ones. The blood of Ephraim Black and Quil Ateara ran in his veins, and now in mine. I felt much better after the accident. Alice couldn't see me quite well; her visions were hazy. While I was changing to a vampire, I was in pain. I was angry. Anger triggered the phasing. Jacob told me that. That was the angriest I had been since the accident. And so I phased. I phased like one of the La Push pack, because their blood was my blood. This all happened because of blood.

Jacob Black's blood was in my veins, and that was my connection to the tribe. I was as much theirs as he was theirs. He had the true Alpha in him. The blood in his veins allowed him the right to the true Alpha of his pack. Did that mean that I…?

I shot up. Wide awake, and very alert, I rummaged through my head. Jacob was near, sleeping sound.

JAKE.

He scrambled around, his thoughts scattered.

_Wha- What?? Bella? What's wrong?_

_Jake. Look._

I reflected on what I dreamt; it was all still fresh in my mind.

_Hell._


	6. The Cullens Find Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. Frankly, I lost the original document and had to type it over. Still, that's no reason for not updating as soon as I could have. Answer: too much work, sheer laziness, and exams. Now, though, I've got quite a lot of time so chapters will be posted more regularly. Thanks to those who've read my story and thanks more to those who took the time to review. Much appreciated. This chap is pretty short so I'll post the next within a shorter time frame. Thanks again to readers and reviewers :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything. **

.

..

...

..

.

EDWARD CULLEN

"Theories people, theories! Someone please tell me what the bloody hell just happened there!"

Throughout the entire ordeal I was speechless. Dumb. Spellbound. Lost for words.

How could my Bella become a wolf? How? Her eyes, they were brown with flecks of red. I would die to see those brown eyes again but not like this. Not the eyes of a white wolf.

Her smell. It didn't bother me. She had the stench of the wolf, of course. But beneath it was a scent I met everyday in this house. A vampire's scent. Something was terribly wrong. Beyond Carlisle's knowledge for sure. The wolves always repulsed us. Never did it intertwine with our scent. Bella was new. A mark in our history without a doubt. I turned to the others. We had to solve this. I had to get my Bella back. The thought that she may never come back caused my lifeless heart to ache.

Come back to me, my love, I wanted to call to her.

But I couldn't. Because she didn't recognise me. Her hatred, the scents that hit her, the surroundings; they surprised her. Her thoughts kept replaying in my head. Every time it did, a new pain slashed across my chest. I knew they were meaningless; she was in a completely foreign atmosphere, unaware of what was happening.

Again, the pain came. I swung my head around, intent on making this better. Alice had said she saw her as a human. I saw her vision. Unbelievable. But when was Alice ever wrong? There had to be an answer. I would find it.

"Carlisle? Please? Alice, Jazz, Esme, Rose, Em??"

_Edward, you saw my vision. She's fine. Well, she'll be fine. She made that conscious decision. I'm sure you heard it. She will become human again. However it happens it will. _

"Alice. I'm sorry, but this time, your vision is not enough. This is Bella. I need something more concrete. Reasons."

_Edward, I understand. I'm sure Carlisle is thinking of something._

And she was right for he was. I looked at him, hope almost gone.

_Two theories. I'll speak aloud for everyone to hear._

I nodded.

"None are likely, Edward. I'm sorry. It's the best that I can do with the circumstances, though. Firstly, we all know that if we weren't here, the person Bella would most likely be with is Jacob Black."

I winced, the pain scorching.

"Maybe it's such that Bella is tied in to that destiny. Her soul is aware of its mate, and possibly the fact that its mate is wolf. Perhaps, during this transformation, the body attempted to reject the venom. It rejected the only way it knew to do it. It became what it knew best. Wolf."

"Carlisle," I staggered, his words unbearable. I forced myself to speak, "The second?"

"Highly unlikely as well. Bella is special. It's a known fact. She refuses to react to your ability, nor Aro's neither Jane's. Maybe her genes are different. Could it be that your venom caused a reaction in her to not produce a vampire, but a creature of a completely different kind? Could some gene have been degenerated...affected such that its result was a werewolf? Possible. But I do not think that's the answer."

This I could accept more readily. "Why not? You've never seen a case like her. This could be it."

"I'm a doctor. I wasn't always a very good one. I came across new things every day. Sometimes I had to make guesses because I didn't know the answer. Yet, I made good guesses. I feel it when the answer is there, Edward. This is not the reason for Bella's change."

"And I trust you, Carlisle. So that's it then?"

Rosalie was next to speak. "I think we're all overlooking some important details. Rare with us, seeing that we never do such human things, but in the confusion, it's likely."

"Your point, Rose?" Carlisle asked, inquisitive to hear her line of thought. I could. She was making sense.

"Who are wolves? The Quileutes. Simple questions, you guys. Come on. What makes them different? Their blood, genes, ancestry. How did the wolves we know now come to be?"

I wanted to get involved, so I answered. "They change when their tribe is in danger. For protection."

"Yes, but _how_?"

"Simple. It's in them. Genes. We said that before."

"Exactly. So we see that everything with them is wrapped around their special ancestors, their genes: the oh-so-magical Quileute blood." She snorted. "Bella has neither of those. Or does she?" Rosalie smiled, smug to know she had raised the key question.

Carlisle sat down, out of habit, meditating on the question. "Are you suggesting that somehow or the other, Bella obtained the wolves' blood?"

"My God." Alice grabbed onto Jasper, pulling him close. "It's been there all along. Edward! It's been there!" She was shouting. She pulled Jasper next to her on the sofa, letting go to put her head in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "My visions. They were hazy! This is it! She's got their blood. That's how it happened. It's the only way my visions could start getting messed up all of a sudden. But it happened a while ago. I'm sure of it. My visions were becoming less reliable, I couldn't trust them when they concerned Bella. It was hard to see. Oh God, it was there. And do you know _exactly _when that started?"

Everyone looked at her, startled at the words rushing out, but expectant.

"After the accident."

.

..

...

..

.

BELLA SWAN

_Jake? Jake? _

_Yeah, um, sorry Bells. You think this is it then? The final theory? The explanation we're all looking for?_

_Jacob this has to be it! What else could it be? You gave me your blood didn't you? Of course, in the moment it never occurred to you that you were giving me your blood. You basically gave me your entire legend. The Quileute magic._

_Bella. I don't want them to know._

_What, Jake?_

_I don't want them to know. _

_Jacob. We found the reason everyone's been looking for. Why don't you want the pack to know?_

_Bells, see it from my view._

_Jake, I can! _I laughed.

_Oh right. Yeah. Bella, I've caused enough trouble to the pack already. Who was it that turned down the post for Alpha? Me. Who was it that brought a human girl into our secrets? Me. Who ran away? Me. Leah had to bring me back, Bella. Leah! I've always been a problem! This is the ultimate reason for them to hate me. Disown me, even._

_Jacob! No way! Sam loves you too much to do that. You're his. Theirs. Quil, Embry, you're their brother! How could you think they'll send you on a pack of your own?_

_Bella! I sacrificed an innocent girl. I made you into a werewolf! By sheer stupidity! I can't believe...I would have never thought...Bella...I am so sorry. I didn't mean to take this away from you. I know...you've always wanted to become...one of them but I never meant..._

_Jake, I understand. But you did it to help me. The situation had practically demanded it! Your actions are justified, Jacob. _

_Nothing can justify taking your life and wishes away from you, Bella. You never asked to be one of us. You wanted to be a vampire. I snatched that chance from you. I won't blame you if you're angry with me._

_The anger is gone. Trust me. I'm me. I'm a furry me but it's still Bella. I see for myself what happened. No one can be blamed, really._

_Me, Bella. Me!_

_Jacob Black. Relax. I said back at that awful reeking place I will try to become my human self again. It's possible isn't it? _

_Yes. Alice said she saw you become human._

_When did you see Alice?_

_Bella. That was them there. Your head's clear now, not crowded by anger or frustration again. _See _that. _Please_. Those people there, whom you wanted to kill, they were your family. The _vampires_. You hate their smell because you're a wolf right now. It's in your nature to hate them. Just once and for all _know_ it was them!_

_Jacob, I don't want to believe you._

_Please, Bella. I won't lie!_

I looked at him, felt his frustration with me, and saw the incident from his point of view. He did look at them with a sense of familiarity. He addressed them by their names. Was it true, then? Was this how my family appeared to be while I was a wolf? Then how could I not see that? I reflected through that period of torture. Their sickly scent had me dazed. The rush of confusion disturbed me. Even now I couldn't accept that they were my loved ones. But I believed Jacob. I saw it now. A bit more clearly, but all the same I felt it was the truth. So Edward had not left me. He couldn't because he was the Edward who loved me almost as much as I loved him. I smiled. I knew he would never leave me. Never.

_Well, I'm glad you're understanding now, Bella. Seriously, it was about time! _

_Sure, sure. So back to your point. That was Alice who said she saw me back as a human?_

_Yeah, the short one. She was the one who spoke. _

_Alice is never wrong. If she saw me as a human, that means I will phase back. _

_Right. Let's get to work on that then._

_Sure, but before that, Jake. You know we have to tell them. _

_I know. But I don't want to. _

_But you will._

_Because it's for your sake. _

_Let's go then. _

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short, I know. Thanks for reading! Hope you review ********. I will love to read your comments and any constructive criticism. Next chap will be out soon. Promise. =]**


	7. First Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happi new yearr! It's been a while since I've updated. But thanks for checking in on This Cullen Has Paws. Read and enjoy. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

JACOB BLACK- WOLF

My howl echoed through the night. In a few seconds, my mind became heavy, others' thoughts mine too. Immediately there were reactions. There were thoughts and growls. Through their eyes I saw fast moving trees. They were running to this spot.

_Jacob, who's here?_ Bella asked timidly.

_You'll eventually grow accustomed to each of our thought patterns. You hear those nasty thoughts and loud growling? That's Leah. No one misses her. Sam is the very practical one. He reasons. He's here too. The cussing is always Paul. The ones in awe and that are usually quiet are Brady and Collin. New kids. Seth contributes and generally is the most positive in a situation. Jared comments, but is mostly neutral. He's not here yet. Neither are Quil or Embry. They're similar to me. Quil is always excited, though. They'll be here shortly, I'm sure. _

When I was done explaining to her- which I was mostly doing to avoid the pack- I turned to face the others who had now arrived. My head was slightly bent in shame, but still high enough to show my face. I had reasons for my actions, after all, so I was going to explain. The scene from that day played out before everyone else.

_Stupid. Always so stupid. Do you ever think about us, kid?_ Leah accused.

_I was thinking about the person in a crisis at that point in time, Leah. Forgive me for not letting Bella bleed to death and stop and think, 'What would the pack think?'. Besides, in the moment…this…never occurred to me._

_Jacob, I am disappointed in you, _Sam started. _How could you not be on alert? Aware that giving blood to Bella was wrong? Wrong, Jacob. But it's done. Let it be a reminder to us all here. We are special and different. We are human but also part wolf. We can function like humans but our abilities go beyond human. That doesn't mean all normal activities can be accomplished easily. Like donating blood. Doctors; our healing abilities will confuse them and therefore we must avoid them. Always on alert, my brothers._

Leah made a comment about his last sentence, but Bella remained unoffended.

_I am sorry, Sam. _Very_. If I had thought of the consequences then I would have…never…_

Would I have not? I remembered what happened in my mind. If I didn't give Bella blood, she would have died. That stupid hospital had no blood stores. Even if I had known, I would have done it anyways. Just to keep her alive.

Sam sighed. _I understand Jacob. Circumstances help you out in this case. Whether you had known or not about the consequences, you had to help Bella. We are here to protect, and prevent the loss of human life. You did well, then._

_Thanks, Sam._ Bella and I said together.

I grinned a wolfy smile.

_What'd we miss? _Quil and Embry were running together towards us. _We saw Jared on the way. Dude looked pretty out of it. Guess he didn't get enough sleep from his last patrol. I told him stay back, we'll pass on the info. So, what's up? _Quil informed.

_We realized what happened to Bella. Jake gave her his blood when she had gotten in that accident with the bikes. She was dying, so he had no choice. Whether he knew that she would go wolf or not. So he's off the hook. _

_Thanks, Seth. _Embry offered.

_I don't think he should be forgiven that easily. He added unnecessarily to the pack. Who wants a leech lover's thoughts in their heads? _Leah went on complaining.

_Bella, it's good we know now. That way we can move on. Try getting you to phase back. Once you're human again, we'll see how things go. Get some rest now. I'll stay on patrol for tonight and the rest of you can head out._

There were choruses of Bye Sam, Goodnight Bella, 'Night Jake. Finally it was just us three. I didn't realize it, but Bella was already falling asleep. She fell to the ground and went out cold. I chuckled under my breath and lay down beside her. Her white fur gleamed in the streaks of moonlight filtered by the canopy of leaves and branches.

I sighed. She was so beautiful, but she was someone else's. I wondered if their side had figured it out yet. I didn't know if he knew that I had given her blood. I doubted that he did, otherwise I wouldn't have lived till this moment. The vamp probably would have killed me the second he knew. But _did_ they figure it out by now? I hoped so. That way, they, too, could start thinking about how to help her. A next sigh escaped me. I prayed that she would be able to phase back. I was horrible the first time I went wolf. Angry as could be, tortured both mentally and physically. She was doing excellent! This was all probably very uncomfortable for her. Being a wolf, imagine! No one could have ever gotten into her brain. Not even Edward. But now, her mind was open to the whole pack. We could all see her deepest secrets, her every hidden moment. Every thought about…him. I shook my head, clearing the possible thoughts. Otherwise, I could see all her secret moments where she blushed for tripping, even when she was alone, tried to get Charlie in a good mood by cooking his favourite dishes. _So_ Bella. Sometimes, the whole linked-minds thing was a big downsider to our being wolf, but that was the nature of it. We were brothers. We were to know each others' times of glory, times of sorrow and times of shame. She would have to adjust, but she was doing so already. I was liking the idea of Bella sharing this with me. It was…special.

I snuggled close to her, and saw her dreams. She was human, and with…Edward. I pulled away when I saw that. He was simply holding her close and they were watching tv. Romeo and Juliet I believe. I muttered in my sleepiness, whining quietly. She truly loved him- for whatever reasons I could never imagine- and now she had him. They were…husband and wife for crying out loud. But I couldn't help it. She took my heart and she kept it, unaware that she even did it. I wished for it back, but I knew I would never see it again. I fell asleep.

.

..

…

..

.

I would guess we only had two hours of sleep. I could hear Sam growling in my head. He was near the border separating our turf from the Cullen's. He had the sickly sweet scent burning his nostrils, warning him that they were near. I shook my fur when I got up, debating whether to wake Bella or not. She couldn't be trusted to keep her distance from them, she wasn't used to their scent. Still, I was sure he wanted to see her; to make sure she was alive and healthy and didn't hurt herself even as a wolf. I laughed at my stupid joke. Anything was possible with Bella, wolf or non-wolf. I woke her, thinking one order from Sam would prevent any harm.

_Bells_, I nudged her, _C'mon. Your husband wants to see you_. The word 'husband' was drenched in bitterness. _Wake up, now._

She began to rise, more aware of the thoughts, and scents in her head.

_Careful, Bella. Ignore it. Defy your instincts. Be aware_.

The sweetness was getting her aggravated. She was about to bolt through the forest and get rid of them herself.

_Jake. You can't think I'll ignore _that.

_It's them, Bella. The Cullens. It's their scent. You can ignore it, I'm doing it right now. _Try.

_I-I can't. I want to, so_ bad. She was forcing herself upright and to stay put.

_You're doing excellent. Good. If things go wrong, just ignore everything. Block it out. That's what I do. They're coming by the border. They can't cross it. I assume they've found out something or they're just checking in on you. See Sam?_

_Yeah. We're heading there?_

_Yup. _

Following me, she ran, enjoying the speed despite the scent we were chasing. I chuckled.

We reached our destination, only to get a full blast of the scent. She backed up in surprise.

_Bella, stay put. You shall do as I say. When the Cullens come, and that is them, do _not_ react._ Sam's order was clear. She felt the weight of his command, and her head bent down in recognition of his request.

In a matter of seconds they arrived. Bella flinched, but strong bonds held her in place. Sam watched her, and satisfied that she would be safe, turned to the vampires in front of us. Edward was relieved, his anxiety obvious. She wasn't hurt. I could only think what he thought would happen. He whispered something to them. Sounded like, 'They know, too.' I wasn't sure what they were referring to, but I figured it was the whole how-Bella-came-to-be-wolf thing. I felt her pain then. It hurt to not do what your instincts were screaming for you to do. That was the body's only way of safeguarding itself, and she was defying it.

_Bella, that's Edward. Block out the scent. It'll help in terms of anger issues. Feel Sam's and my calm. Get that pattern of energy, 'kay? If you watch them with that in mind, you'll recognize them._

He was listening to everything I said. Of course he was. And he could hear her struggling to do what I advised her. She tried, and vague memories hit her with those familiar faces. It was confusing, in her head, don't know why she complicated things unnecessarily, but she was beginning to see the light – after all, they were the light in her case. He smiled, realizing she saw him for him.

_She's under my command. I don't want to have her strained like this but for her own safety, I should. We know how it happened. Do you?_

"Yes. Well, we think we do. The accident?" His perfectly smooth voice rang out in the night.

_Yes. It's irreversible. The best we can do is get her to phase back. Figure out if she's like the rest of us while human._

"It's a start. And from there? Do you think she'll stay away from us because she can catch our scent while human, too?"

At the same time, Sam, Carlisle and myself said _maybe_.

He sighed, accepting defeat. He had lost her if this was true. Alice had an exhausted and annoyed expression on her face. Probably because she couldn't see anything with us near. I grinned.

Edward looked at Bella, who was struggling to keep her vision of him clear and neglect the burning in her nostrils. "I love you, Bella," he mouthed. I would have gotten angry, but, I had no right to, so I didn't. He practically owned her right now.

She whined, in recognition of his words. He smiled weakly- a twisted expression, really- and nodded when she thought back, 'I love you, too, Edward.' She was absolutely radiating, so joyous that she could see him, understand him, be drowned in his beauty – blah- that she almost forgot the burning. Almost. She continued to neglect it and take in this image of him. Carlisle was now asking Sam a question.

"Pointless it may be, but you have experience. Do you have a time frame for her phasing?" Carlisle asked.

_It's difficult to say. Each one of the pack has taken their own time. We are brothers but needless to say we are still our own individuals. Plus, given Bella's case, let's not set a time, before hopes are met, or we are disappointed. However, you should know, she is doing excellent. In a matter of hours she has managed to tone down the original anger and confusion. I feel more resistance to causing harm from her right now than I did that day, which tells us she is learning to make it easier to be in your presence. The other wolves took much longer, but then again, they never had the closeness she shares with you. Again, a different case._

Sentence by sentence Edward had translated Sam's answer. Carlisle nodded, absorbing this information I was sure he knew already. Why were they so worried, though? Didn't Alice say she would phase back? It would happen. I guess the time bothered the leeches. Not like it mattered to them; they never aged, just like us.

Carlisle winked at Bella, after Edward told him the majority of the anger had dissipated and she could listen to them and understand. "You'll be fine, Bella. Just tough it out. I trust- we all trust- Sam and the others, especially Jacob, to keep you safe. You should phase in no time." He smiled.

Alice chimed in, "Remember Bella, I saw you as a human already. You'll do it. Keep up hope."

Bella gasped, realizing that I was telling the truth after all. _Really?_

Edward grinned and said triumphantly, "Yes, you will. So whatever they're telling you_, listen_ and _don't _be stubborn!" The family laughed at that. I chuckled under my breath. Bella blushed! In her head, she was so embarrassed I felt like I wanted to blush too.

_Bella, it's nothing to be ashamed of. The whole world knows how stubborn you are!_

_Ha ha, Jake. _Another round of embarrassment took her and she saw her human face red as ever. She was much looser, able to chat and listen. She was unknowingly blocking the scent. She heard me and smiled back. The improvement was definitely noted.

Everyone was quiet until we heard a kind of yawn. Bella's snowy white self was plopping down on the grass. She looked up apologetically and her red-flecked brown eyes met mine and closed.

_Sorry but, wolf Bella is crazy tired. Goodnight._ She thought and drifted off easily, true to her words. I thought about it just then and saw she had _completely _blocked them out. She could stay there with or without Sam's command and not growl once.

Okay, maybe she might growl a bit, but it hardly affected her. Everyone muttered a goodnight to her and nodded to Sam and me, signaling the end of our first meeting. Edward left last.

"Take care of her."

_You know we will do nothing less. _Sam said.

"And…you too, Jacob. Please."

It felt good to hear him say please. But it was unnecessary for him to ask me that. I was already doing so. Taking care of Bella was the only thing I lived for.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. Hope you review and give me some feedback. :) This wasn't beta-d...I shudder at how busy my beta is. *Sigh. Hope you continue reading. XD**


	8. Disturbing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shortest chapter, after a long wait. Exams are over, I have two free months ahead of me. And though I most likely won't be bored, I will include writing chapters for this story as part of the list of 'Constructive Things TO DO This Vacation'. This means that if I succeed at completing this list, chapters will be up every week or two, depending on the reviews and responses to the story. So, read, enjoy, and give me a little scoop of what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

EDWARD CULLEN

I reflected on last night. She looked beautiful as a wolf. Her snowy fur resembled her pale skin. But, I could hear her. After all those times I've tried, I could finally see into her mind. Her mind was always off limits to me, but not to the pack. Now could I hear her thoughts. I should try to figure that one out. Maybe time will pass that way. Without Bella, each second seemed like a thousand years. Vampire or not, that was a heck of a long time.

But I thought, it was simple and beautiful. Why did I never realize that it would be that way? Simple and beautiful, just like her. Her mind still held those mysteries I've longed to figure out but it was so _Bella_. Easily organized, direct with flustered thoughts. I sat for hours thinking about the mind I'd just read for the first time. It still wasn't as unique as perhaps reading her mind when she was alone, but it was comforting enough.

Carlisle was contemplating ways in which they could get Bella to phase more quickly. He was reviewing all of Sam's information in his head, trying to find a loophole. I whispered, "It's not that easy, Carlisle," when I saw an idea he came up with.

He chuckled and thought,_ Sorry, looking at it from every possible angle, Edward_.

Alice, Jasper and Esme had gone hunting, and Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage having fun with their cars. I was in my room, listening to the music I knew Bella liked. I couldn't help but think of returning to La Push, just to hear her speak again. I was already out the window when I had decided, until I finally resolved that being there would make it harder for her. Though she had quickly become an expert at ignoring the scent, she still wasted energy doing so. It also caused unnecessary anger. My sole goal was to keep Bella as safe and calm as possible for the next few days, which meant staying away. I was about to go hunt when I realized Carlisle was focusing on something different.

I heard Carlisle pondering on the colour of her eyes.

"They worry you, too?"

_Yes. I have different ideas for the red flecks but only one keeps lingering in my mind. _

"And what would that be?" I asked, for further explanation on the idea I already knew.

_She's part vampire, also. I don't see why else there would be red. Besides, her body is going through a one-of-a-kind metamorphism stage. Clearly one I've never seen before._

"Well then, we'll just run through the stages and predict the most possible outcome."

_So, she received Jacob's blood first. Did u notice any changes in her from that time to that day?_

'That day' meant the day everything went haywire.

"Her scent changed ever so slightly. Nothing I thought I should be worried about. Her skin darkened by one shade. But this is Bella, she's so pale, it just seemed that she was in the sun more often. Her behavior didn't change as far as I know."

_Her body was adjusting. Fine. Conditions for phasing are the presence of vampires in the territory, danger to loved ones and great feelings of anger...anger … Edward… do you follow me?_

"Are you referring to the fact that my venom in her body brought about the anger, initiating the wolf's response?"

_That has to be it! But more importantly, son, the venom, as you said, initiated the wolf genes. That, however, does not mean the venom did not nothing else. I remember you mentioned before the wolf stage that her temperature was falling and she became paler, harder?_

I quietly said yes.

_Well, the venom hasn't done its true work yet. Vampire venom permanently changes a being, Edward. The speed at which the venom works has only been slowed, not halted. That's why…that's why her eyes are the colour that they are! The red will only deepen with time and then…_

"Then?...Carlisle, go on." My voice was hard. Not knowing Bella's future disturbed me.

_Of this, I really don't know. _

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

BELLA CULLEN – WOLF

_Seriously, Jake? _

_You have got to be kidding me._

_No, you're actually kidding me._

_Well, Bella, I'm serious._

_So, I do _what_ now?_

_Well…you put your paw here…put your other paw here…_

_Jake I'm sorry, this is too awkward._

_Bella, c'mon. _

_No, I'd rather _starve_ than do this. _

_You're being stubborn. _

_So?_

_Edward would want you to do it this way._

_How do you know that?_

_Because…you're a wolf now. You're one of us. You're…like me now._

_Yeah well, I can't do it. This isn't my kind of thing to do, anyway._

_Believe me, once you realize how much you enjoy it, you're not going to want to stop._

_That's sick, Jacob. _

_Aw, give me a break, Bella. Put one paw this way- stop moving around- and the other like this. Then…_

_This is disgusting._

_This is the way wolves do things._

_Well I'm actually supposed to be a vampire right now, so that doesn't count._

_Yeah, it does. You're a wolf. Sorry, Bells, but, get over it._

_Stuck-up._

_Snob._

_Dog._

_Bloodsucker._

_Psycho._

_I am _not_ a psycho._

_You are if you're telling me to do this._

_Bella, you're a wolf now. And you're going to be for a while. Who knows how long? Just- just get it over with. Accept the fact that this is the way I'm going to make life for you easy around here, okay? You want to survive as a wolf, do as I say. _

_You're really evil. Wait till Edward hears what you did to me, _I grumbled.

I placed my paws in the positions he had showed me and then bent down, tilting my head at a peculiar angle. Peculiar for me, anyway. I was truly disgusted. How could Jake torment me so? Make me do something so excruciatingly painful, traumatizing?

I stepped back.

_I'm- I'm sorry, Jake. I really can't._

_But Bella we were so close._

_Yeah. It disturbs me. _

_Well, I think I actually like it._

_That's because you've been doing it for so long._

_Bella, when you're a wolf in the middle of the night running patrol, you need to eat. Especially during the time I was _only_ a wolf. I ate deer upon deer, and even some buffalo._

_That's you. I'm practically vegetarian._

I looked back down at the deer he had caught for me and slaughtered already. He'd done everything. All that was left for me to do was…well, dig in.

I put my paws on the animal again, and bent my head. Closing my eyes tightly, I ripped a piece of flesh and swallowed whole. The taste and the smell of the blood didn't slur my vision or daze my head, as it normally would have done. I was perfectly conscious and ready for more. I devoured the poor thing within a few minutes, to receive a loud grunt of an applause from Jacob.

_Well done, grasshopper._

_Shuddup._

_Sorry, ma'am. Just thought that for a vegetarian, you sure could chow down._

_Well, I was hungry._

_And you said you would rather starve?_

_Hmph._ I grinned, watching Jacob from the corner of my eyes. His russet brown fur gleamed and he shone in the morning sun. I felt all furry on the inside- I'm also a hell of a lot furry on the outside- seeing my friend, once again, helping me through my sticky situation. He would never leave my side now. Sam had left an hour ago to eat breakfast- a normal human omelet-and-cheese breakfast - at Emily's and Jacob was in charge for the next two hours. Truly there was no danger lurking anywhere nearby, but they always had to be on the lookout. Still, he kept by me all the way. I hoped he wouldn't get too attached though. I was almost positive that he was getting over the whole 'Bella is married, so move on' thing. Hopefully our time together now wouldn't mean much to him. Hopefully.

.

..

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: P.S. I may rewrite some chapters; improve the vocabulary, fix spelling errors, etc. if there are any major changes, I will inform in the upcoming chapters in my Author's Note of 'Changed Details'. **

**Due to the number of times I proof-read my chapters, I tend to forget that even though I know what's going on, the reader may not. Because of this, my explanations are sketchy and so I must expand a little more. This is also one of the things I'm going to fix. Let's hope it works out fine.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. REVIEW, and give me and update.**


	9. Expected and Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's an update. Perhaps the quickest one yet. It's short, but there's two major events. Read and enjoy. Remember to review. Trust me. I **_**need**_** the feedback!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

.

…

..

.

BELLA CULLEN- WOLF

_Good, Bella. Very well. Phasing back to human requires a focused and calm mind. Now, take five more deep breaths and then follow me. Trace my scent, follow my mind, whichever you like, just be-_

_Relaxed. Of course, Sam. Go ahead._

I followed his instructions and breathed in great lungfuls of air. After two seconds, I raced after him. Jacob was at home, giving a detailed account to Billy. Billy was one of the few adults who knew about my present situation. The real reason for Jacob's absence though was Sam's attempts to make me calmer. I insisted Jacob help me in this particular area but he refused to let Jake stay.

For now, he said, I would endure and hour with him alone. I only had about five minutes again before Jacob joined me. I continued to run, breathing steadily and moving my legs in a nice, co-ordinated fashion. The speed I realized, could work both ways for a wolf. Depending on how the situation was viewed, the speed could act as both an exhilarating factor as well as a calming agent. Due to the stretches and breathing exercises Sam had me doing, I was very much accepting of the calm that came with running. My mind cleared and I felt light. I leaped over a log and detected the slightest shimmer in the air.

_I'm going to phase!_ I exclaimed.

And then I heard a grunt.

_Oh, wow, Bells. You're doing great!_

_JACOB!!! _Sam and I exclaimed together. I was angry. Sam was livid.

I almost phased. I was so close!

Jake got a good tongue lashing after that but I refused to let him leave this time.

_Jacob, she was almost there. You interrupted! Bella, it's not your fault. You simply got distracted. Jacob, please let her _remain_ focused_. Please_? _

Jacob practiced the exercises with me and even phased a few times, so that I could get into his line of thought.

Oddly enough, the calming stuff was pretty tiring. After the fourth hour, I capped out, cold, without any dinner. I had survived yet another day of being a wolf. I just hoped I would get to phase soon. Still, I liked being part of the pack. I missed Edward, yes, but not so much. There was no burning desire to see him. Of course, I thought, it was perhaps the wolf half of me that was unexcited. The human Bella, the one that yearned for his touch, his embrace, was in a never-ending wait.

.

…

.

_Back to practice, Bella. C'mon. The Cullens haven't yet come to see you again. I'm sure they're giving you time to improve. So, let's make their wait worth it. Start improving. _

Sam awoke me with his chatter in the morning and said he would leave me in Jacob's care. Jacob led me to the quietest place in the forest. Not even the chirps of birds could be heard here. The silence was invaded by only silence. Everything else was non-existent.

We worked at it for a while, breathing, stretching, thinking of human memories and running. Later into the afternoon, Jake and I were discussing better toppings on a pizza.

_You _cannot_ like mushrooms pineapple and olives _alone_! _he thought in disbelief.

_Actually, yeah, I do. Just three, all veggie, no more, no less._

_Not even some actual vegetables? _

_Well, no. The pineapples are a little sweet and tangy, the olives give a savoury, dullish taste and the mushrooms just, I dunno, bring it all together?_

_Okay, Bella. Food network is not for you, love._

The 'love' was a bit too deep for me, whether it was a by-the-way nickname or not. I laughed it off and added, _Well, what's your deal, Black?_

Awkward, I know.

.

..

…

..

.

JACOB BLACK- WOLF

If she thought I hadn't noticed, then, I hid my thoughts well.

My use of the word 'love' was unintentional, but who could deny that this was truly how I felt about her? No whopper there. Now, she was calling me 'Black' instead of 'Jake'. I could have slapped myself. Slips like that were not worth it. They spelled AWKWARD.

_Hmm. I like my meat._

_Ha. Yeah, I know._

_Yeah, whatever. I'm a growing wolf. I'll take pineapple, olives, mushrooms _and _bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, chicken, beef and maybe jalapenos._

_And let me guess, you eat three large pizzas by yourself?_

_Oh how sarcastic, Bella. And no, I eat two large. Paul, Paul eats three._

_Remind me never to invite him for dinner._

_Well, you can't really invite him unless you phase. So hurry, try to win me._

_You know I can't._

_I do._ I laughed and so did she_. But it's for your focusing-on-the-calmness thing. So breathe in and relax. Then, run!_

We began to run and were racing through the forest, on nature's highway- a naturally beaten down path of grass, mostly used by the animals like deer.

I slowed down and she leaped to my side. I evened my pace to match hers so that for the next few minutes we were never more than a metre apart.

_Great. Now think Bella, think. Stay with me, here. Ready? Come on! Keep the calm and…_

A shimmer…and another.

Due to habit, I had slipped on my pants within the matter of a second.

"Jacob?"

"Bella?!"

"Jake!"

Surprisingly, her bare body didn't affect me in any great way. She was beautiful, of course, but immediately I knew the otherworldly connection we shared was too deep for any physical sight to compete with it.

There was, of course, that growing attraction between us. I stepped closer to her, and she leaned in. I met her halfway. Our lips touched, and I was drowned in a fire that I never felt before.

My head was flustered with the intense heat between our bodies. She radiated just as much heat as I did. I liked Bella as a werewolf.

I moved my hands from around her waist to her hair as she moved hers into mine.

I didn't know what she felt but I was scorched, both from the heat and the passion of our kiss. The desires of my heart waved me on, and I pressed her close to me, moving my lips in sync with hers. Her hands grabbed my hair tightly and then suddenly dropped to my chest.

.

…

.

BELLA CULLEN-HUMAN

There I was, finally human! The emotions flooded me like never before, and I realized the capacity of humans to feel so many emotions was quite small. Too small, actually.

The feelings were mixed. Both of joy and regret. I was amazed at how dull the forest looked without the sharp eyesight of a wolf, but I realized how great Jacob looked half-naked. I stopped myself at the thought.

Could he hear me, now? No. We were human. Thoughts only passed while being wolf.

He gently came forward and I found myself moving in the most unbelievable way. I leaned toward Jacob, tilted my head, and met his lips with my own.

He pulled me in and I melted in the warmth. My hands combed through his hair and I kissed him even more enthusiastically remembering the last time I kissed Edward. Instead, this was hotter.

Edward…

Edward.

Edward!

My hands dropped to his chest and I pulled away. He eventually stopped but he still held me close. I shoved his body away from me, to notice my body covered in sweat.

No.

No.

Wrong, wrong.

"You knew it was wrong."

"So did you, Bella," he said, his voice husky.

"No, I mean…yes. Jake I didn't know. One second I was a wolf, the next a human and the next-"

"-You're kissing guys who aren't the guy you married? So you want to blame me for your actions? You kissed me, too. That's disgusting Bella. Don't bother to explain. And don't _dare_ try to blame it on me."

He walked off, his face contorted in pain. And I had put it there.

I _was_ disgusting. I kissed him back. I touched him back and felt him…and was now going to blame him for it.

What would Edward think of me now? I had always pondered on if I still held feelings for Jacob. Always. Nevertheless I rejected them. Those feelings, I mean. I guess I still loved him, somehow; I never got over that life I could have had with him.

I had just kissed my best friend, and I had just cheated on my husband.

But now, I could possibly lose both Jacob and Edward.

.

..

…

..

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahh…that's why I made it short. I HAD to leave it there…I dunno…I thought that was a pretty worthy cliffhanger. I know some people are going to hate/love/hate/love me for what happened. But Bella's really confused. She's such a reserved person, except when she's around Edward…(hehe)..so the emotions have her flipped. I'm sure many would like the next chapter though. So review, and it'll come almost as quick as this one!**


	10. She Chooses Him

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh oh. Long wait again. I have no reason for this delay...laziness? Too many good holidays? Busy? Can't guarantee a quick update after this one but some reviews will definitely be encouraging! Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

.

..

.

BELLA CULLEN- HUMAN

The tears still flowed and my heart still ached. The picture of Jacob's face contorted in pain still burned my eyes and mind. How I wished I didn't hurt him! He didn't deserve it. None of it. Neither did Edward. Edward, the most amazing person in my life, selfless and loving, was practically being punished with me as his wife. Jacob, my loving and always forgiving best friend, did nothing to deserve my reckless and selfish attitude.

Wasn't I the same one who wished that Jacob would get over me? Then why wasn't _I_ over _him_?

I just stood and cried. To add to my misery, it rained. I sobbed, everything a blur. Their faces flipped through my mind. Edward. Jacob. Edward. Jacob.

Did I really want to be a vampire?

Edward's face flashed.

Or was I content with the way of the wolves?

Jacob's face came now.

I didn't know.

I didn't know anything again.

I fell down on my knees and the pain seared every inch of my body. I savoured it. I should feel more pain than that which I inflicted on Jacob and Edward. Much more.

The confusion swept through me and I fought to remain sane. I had to figure myself out. I had to. But neither Jacob nor Edward should know of the raging battle occurring in my heart. No one should know. I had to think things through on my own. I was naked and alone as far as I could tell. My tears fell along with the rain drops. So much had happened in such a short time.

Throughout the past few days, my affection for Jacob had grown tremendously. We were incredibly close now, given the fact that we both saw into each others' minds. Perhaps this connection had led to a much greater, unexpected fondness of Jacob. And him, likewise. That would explain my actions before the kiss. A subconscious effort to let him know how I truly felt about him.

But was that what I wanted?

Edward: The vampire with golden eyes filled with love, only for me. For me and his family. He didn't selfishly share his love with anyone else. He gave everything to me; every kiss, every hug, every touch…they were all mine. And there I was, throwing away his trust and love, acting foolishly in a wrongly intense moment. I thought of his name: Edward, his eyes, his touch, his lips on mine…and every thought melted away. I saw only him. My heart fluttered and the aching stopped. I was in love with him to the point of no return. Definitely, no doubt about it. I yearned for him to wrap his arms around me and hold me close. To hum me the lullaby he composed for me…only for me.

Then why, knowing how much I loved Edward, did I love Jacob? Why was this new challenge presenting itself to me now, after my choice? I chose Edward. I loved him. I loved him more today than I ever had. Then how was it possible to love two beings, though my love for one was perhaps much weaker than the love for the other? Or was it?

The questions bombarded me and I felt helpless. I did not want to betray anyone. And how greatly I was betraying Edward with my thoughts now! Considering Jacob Black as the second object of my affection? That was indeed betrayal. More tears streamed down my cheeks. I wouldn't stand seeing his eyes in pain. Edward's pain… I would die seeing that hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He would of course try to hide it from me. He wouldn't want me to know how much my incident would cost him. He was just too good! I felt worse, sick.

And Jacob! Jacob, who has always forgiven me even after I hurt him repeatedly with my stupid mistakes! The one who never gives up, never fails to make me smile again! The best friend ever…and I ruined that. Again. I loved him, now. Loved him more than I ever had. But not as much as I love Edward. It would never be like that. And so I had to make him understand.

The sobs slowed as I came to the end of my battle. Jacob had indeed won my love, but he would only ever be my friend. Edward had my heart firmly in his grip.

And so, I concluded that I was still, and always will be in love with a vampire. The one with the golden eyes filled with the love for me.

One tear escaped and I whispered Jacob's name. It was symbolic to me, as if with that tear, I had grieved for both our losses. As if by whispering his name, I was truly giving him up. I couldn't smile, not yet. My heart still needed time to recover. I decided to run to the Cullen's-my- house. Just like Jacob, I could run quite fast- not as fast as when I was a wolf, but fast enough.

I neared the trees which bounded the Quileute lands. The sickly sweet stench burned my nostrils and I turned to see two vampires standing in the shadows. The struggle to not attack was weaker now. I was in control. The darkness didn't affect me, my eyes adjusted quite well. Edward's face was beyond words…his golden eyes lit with relief and marvel. Next to him stood Alice, her hand outstretched. I saw the pair of jeans and tank top and dressed myself quickly.

Thank goodness for all the effort I had put into restraining myself from attacking, that way, Edward had no idea of what had happened.

Or so I thought.

I held my breath and walked to stand directly in front of him. Before I could say his name, however, he had rushed over to me his hands on my arms.

"Bella…" He whispered with such intensity that my effort to restrain myself faltered. I took a breath and the scent hit me so strongly that I had to gasp for breath.

"You're strong enough for this. Trust me. Just like me, you're strong enough. C'mon. _C'mon_!"

I stared into the pools of gold and breathed again.

"Good. Excellent. Now explain to me," he began and I faltered again, my insides tearing at the thought of him finding out and rejecting me. "If you wanted to be kissed so badly, then why the hell didn't you just say. My. Name." And then he kissed me.

The scent burned and I felt that one more second may bring him to harm…if I got out of control… I couldn't think of it. And I remembered that he said I was strong. I stood up straighter and wrapped my arms around his ice cold neck. I was strong. I absorbed the fact that he wasn't angry. Well, not for the reason that I thought he would be angry for. I kissed him more eagerly and he responded just as much, even more than when he did when I was human. Normal and weak. I didn't mind breathing in the scent if this would be his response…

Then I realized that the scent was easier to bear, and my breath came faster in short rasps. It didn't bother me or cloud my mind. He began to kiss my jaw and neck and I smelt his hair, which no longer repulsed me. I savoured his touch and knew I had indeed made the right choice- as if there really was a choice. Edward really was mine to take and keep.

The seconds went by and I founded myself gasping, not because I was really out of breath, but because I was in pain. I stopped kissing him and let go. He immediately loosened his grasp and held me close.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that, I am so very sorry, Bella…" his voice went quiet. "Bella! Bella are you all right?"

I was puzzled by his sudden tone and anxiety. I looked up at him and nodded, feeling around my body where the pain seared.

"Then…then why can't I hear you. Why do you look like you're in pain...and why have you returned to your normal temperature?"

I looked up at him with surprise. "What?"

.

..

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmm. I kind of rushed this chap so that I could post it up today...did it show? Anywho, Bella has chosen Edward (Edward Bella fans I hope you're happy =) - and to Jacob Bella fans, hopefully I will get the free time to do a special fic dedicated to those two). Hope you enjoyed and will be back for the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
